Life on the Farm
by ss9
Summary: AU BBC Servants Series by Gremlin, Farmer Walter, his rather madcap family and his good for nothing brother but what does any of this have to do with a certain former lady's maid?
1. Chapter 1

Walter huffs slightly as he carries his plate over to the sink, that was just bloody typical of his darling brother. The Corey's had that morning received news from their eldest son, Robert who was momentarily working in Bristol. According to his letter he wished to return home with his new wife to stay with them for a while until they sorted themselves out. New wife indeed? Walter couldn't help thinking. Probably some mere slip of a girl he managed to knock up and now has nothing to do with her.

One of the things he hated about Robert was he always knew the right moment to turn up. Walter had once been in service himself like his brother, however he'd quit his job at his father's say, when he'd begun to struggle on the farm by himself. So Walter came home and worked his arse off to get the farm to the stage it was now, pretty darn good. He had no doubt in his head that Robert was just going to come home and mess it all up for him.

Walter could hardly bare the conversation over dinner that night; his parents saying how proud they were of Robert and how well he'd done for himself, working as well as managing to get a wife. "It won't be long now until we hear the little patter of tiny footsteps," His mother, Emily giggled.

"Oh joy," Walter muttered disdainfully.

"You could be a little more pleased for your brother Walter," His mother hissed.

"Fine, I'm over-joyed, I'm ecstatic and just can't wait to see him and his new dear lady," He exclaimed, waving his arms about excitedly and sporting the biggest grin he could muster on his face. "Was that good enough for you?" He asked, now back to his dry self.

"If you want to be funny Walter you can do it out of my company," she replied unimpressed, glaring at him over the top of her glasses. 

"You can save your laughter till the day you get married," his father spoke up firmly.

"I was married," Walter replied bitterly, not able to look at his father.

"Well you aren't anymore are you," Mr Corey replied, lighting his cigar.

"Not in here dear!" Emily fussed, waving at the cigar, coughing slightly. His father didn't move or make any attempt to extinguish the cigar, he simply glared at his wife.

"I have no plans of remarrying at the moment if you don't mind," Walter hissed, "from my experience marriage and myself don't match."

"Oh Walter, don't be ridiculous. What happened to Marie was an accident, it was nothing to do with you as a husband." Walter sighed; he was not in the mood to have such a conversation with his mother. He'd never be in the mood to have a conversation about his beloved wife's death, he was sure of that.

---------------- 

The conversation with his parents must have stirred something that evening. When he finally managed to get to sleep he withdrew a dream he'd long forgotten, the dream he thought he'd put well behind him…the haunting memory of his wife's death. He went through a stage when he woke up sweating every night, calling for her and he'd turn over to check she was lay next to him like she should be…only to find a cold empty space. He thought he'd got past that, but that night the dream returned to him. More vague and less distinct but he still knew it was real, he still woke up gasping out her name and for the first time in ages he turned to check if she was there, before drifting off into a more peaceful sleep.

The dream seemed to have worn him out through the night, as he over-slept next morning. When he finally appeared it was to see his mother dashing about the kitchen, flitting here and there, trying to wipe him up some breakfast with as little fuss as possible, whilst adding the odd "Really Walter, what I am going to do with you?" and "Well you definitely choose the worst morning possible to sleep in on." 

"What time is Robert arriving?" Walter asked, sticking his spoon hungrily in his porridge.

"Any time now, you've father's gone to fetch them from the station. I want you and your sullen face out of the way by the time they get here. Don't want the poor woman turning up and first thing she seeing is you longing around the place." Walter rolled his eyes slightly.

"I've got far more important things to be doing than hanging round here to meet my bloody brother and some tart he's managed to stick a ring on."

"Really Walter, if I hear one more foul word come out of your mouth you'll be sleeping in the stable never mind the sitting room floor," she tuts, beginning to peel some potatoes.

"Excuse me?" He asks, unsure if he'd heard her properly. Scowling she turns to look at him, her eyebrows raised in her 'yes?' fashion. "I could have sworn I heard you say I'll be sleeping on the sitting room floor?"

"Fantastic you don't need your ears testing darling, I knew it'd be your brother who would get your father's bad hearing-" 

"There is no way I'm going to sleep the floor for the next…however long!" He exclaims, cutting across her mindless chatter.

"Oh yes you will, you've been working on that cottage for nearly 9 months now, it can't be that long until it's finished and when it is you can move in there."

"But-" 

"No buts Walter!" She cuts across, before he can even begin. "You'll just have to work over time from now on. Now if you'll go and get some work done!" She hisses, pulling the half full bowl from under his eager spoon. Livid he got to his feet and stomped out. As soon as that bloody brother of his got there he was going to make him pay for this!

---------------------- 

Ever since they were children Robert was always the one they favoured, he was the first one, the special one, by the time Walter had arrived both his parents were pretty sick to death of children. Walter and Robert couldn't have been more different, Walter was the ambitious one, he was the one who would work and work for what he wanted, while he brother simply got everywhere by luck. Robert cared for the little things like drink, girls, money…and somehow he always managed to get what he wanted, to Walter's annoyance.

Walter would never admit it to his parents, but Walter was quite intrigued as to his brother's new missus. It was natural to be intrigued, surely. As result Walter decided to work close to the house that morning so he could be there for when they arrived. It wasn't long until he heard the sound of his father's trap approaching the yard. As expected his overly excited mother dashed into the yard to meet their new arrival.

"Robert darling!" he heard her shriek, as his brother jumped down, before turning to assist the lady by his side. 

The next words were just muttered exchanges, which Walter couldn't hear. He however had dropped his chores and was busy concentrating on the pretty lady, as he made his way towards them. He was sure he recognised her, where had he seen her before?…then it clicked…"Flora Ryan?" he murmured under his breath.

As if registering the fact someone had said her name, Flora suddenly looked up in his direction, everyone following her gaze. "Ah big ears, was wondering when you were gonna appear," his brother grins at him. "May I introduce my wife, Flora."

Smiling nervously, Flora stepped forward, offering her hand to Walter, which he accepted willingly. "April '45, the Harrington-Smythe's yearly race, surely you remember Miss Ryan?" Walter smiles genuinely for the first time in…quite a while anyway. For a moment Flora looked at him completely puzzled, as if trying to recall his face, however to Walter's outrage she seemed to find no memory of him.

"Have you met before?" Emily asks curiously.

"Well-" Walter began.

"I'm afraid I don't recall you," Flora replies timidly. Both Robert and his father seemed to find this a very amusing joke at Walter's expense. 

Utterly put out Walter muttered "Maybe I was mistaken," before returning to his work. He knew he was right, she would have rejected the name Ryan if he'd been wrong, but perhaps it was best not to mention it for now.

--------------------- 

Dinner was once more unbearable. Walter could barely kept his eyes open at the mind numbing chat. For once ever his father went outside for his before dessert cigar, which either meant he was trying to be polite or couldn't bare to watch Robert and Flora fawning over each other anymore…Walter suspected the latter. While Mr Corey was preparing to shoot himself Emily was busy bombarding Flora with questions; where she had worked? Where her and Robert met? Where she grew up? Flora was just answering this particular question when Emily suddenly gasped, "isn't that where Marie's family came from?" 

"Marie's family were from a little village in Wales mother, I think you'll find Flora grew up in Ireland," Walter tutted, rolling his eyes, her geography!

"Easy mistake to make," Emily defended herself, blushing slightly as she began to serve dessert. Glaring at her husband as she saw him reappear, grimacing when he saw Robert practically pulling Flora on his lap.

"I noticed you never remarried big ears," Robert commented, smirking at his scowling brother and winking at his wife, who was pondering the size of Walter's ears…they seemed a perfectly moderate size to her.

"Oh don't get him started Robert, he'll be telling us for hours how marriage and himself don't match," Emily sighed, glaring at the younger of her two sons warningly.

"You just have to get the right woman, Walter." Robert began. "Look at Flora," turning to his blushing wife. "Smart, beautiful and most importantly she has all her marbles." Flora's face fell into confusion at this. However before she could question Robert what he meant by that, Walter had jumped up and leaning across the table pulled Robert towards him by the scruff of his neck.

"How dare you!" He growled angrily. "She was ill, but the doctors managed to cure her! Not that you'd know of course as you only bother with family when you want something-"

Walter stopped as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, his father didn't say a word to neither of them, just gave them a piercing glare which made them both retreat instantly. Walter pushed Robert forcefully back down into his chair. "My, my big ears, you've got a temper I never knew you had," Robert chuckles slightly, receiving warning looks from both his parents, which his chose to ignore. "I hope Marie never saw that temper of yours, then of course weren't you arguing the night she fell down those stairs…?" He trailed off.

Walter just pounced, punching him hard across the face before darting out of the room. Horrified, both women sprang to action, fussing around Robert, offering him their handkerchiefs to tidy up his bloody nose. "Don't give him any sympathy Emily," Mr Corey spoke up for the first since they'd sat down to dinner. "He deserved that," he hissed, glaring at his son.

"Oh thanks, favour him over me!-"

"I think you'll find I stopped him thrashing the living daylights out of you!" Mr Corey cut across him angrily. "Yet you continued to wind him up. My sympathy goes to neither of you little buggers but your poor wife. God bless you dear," he smiles almost sarcastically, "Cause you are going to need all the good fortune you can get." With that he drains his brandy glass and makes his way upstairs.

-------------------- 

Flora had been very curious about the happenings of her day, firstly Robert's brother knowing her, when she didn't have the faintest clue who he was and then the brother's quarrel over dinner. Well one thing she was certain of was life with the Corey's definitely not going to be dull. She didn't anything of either Walter or Mr Corey for the rest of that evening. Robert was sulking, curled up in the sitting room, brandy glass in his hand, feeling sorry for himself. Emily obviously didn't have the patience for him that night and although Flora comforted him for a moment, her curiosity drowned her concern and she joined Emily in the kitchen to finish clearing away dinner and see what she could discover about the late Mrs Walter Corey.

She wasn't sure how to approach the subject, the matter was obviously delicate however finally she picked up the courage to ask Emily. "Emily, what was the matter with Walter's wife?" she questioned timidly, handing her a couple of bowls and noting the cupboard Emily put them in.

"Ah, well it's a very quiet subject in this house, but as one of the family you may as well no the true," she whispered, checking the door to the sitting room was closed and no one else was around.

"Walter's late wife had always been…a bit…well not quite normal to put in it gently. She'd had an accident when a while ago and was never the same again. Walter of course adored her would have given his left arm to save her. Naturally he tried to do something about…her problem. He put a mortgage on the house to pay for a doctor from London to operate, to relieve the pressure from her brain. It seemed to work well enough she was back to her old self. Of course Wallace said it was codswallop, said there was nothing wrong with her in the first place. He's often like that; he believes if you convince someone they are alright then they'll get better, he thought because the doctor operated whether it had made any difference or not she would have got herself better." Emily sighs slightly, shrugging her shoulders. "He told Walter it was a waste of money." She could imagine that of Mr Corey, believed in common sense and no mucking around. "Who knows?" She shrugs again.

"But if she was alright then how did she die?…Was that something to do with her illness?" Flora asked curiously.

"Not at all, she was fine." Emily replies, folding her tea cloth and laying it on the side. "Her death was an accident. I know Walter blames himself for it but…" she trails off. "Never mind my dear. You should probably be getting your rest, you've had a busy day and I'm sure your going to have a long night of trying to get Robert to stop sulking." Emily smiles softly at her, squeezing her hand encouragingly. "You'll soon get used to the place Flora. I don't want you feeling shy or uncomfortable. I know what my men can be like and I know how to set them straight so if you have any problems then come to me." Flora smiled at her weakly. 

"Thank you." With that she made her way into the sitting room to retrieve her moody husband, while Emily hummed softly to herself, making the finishing touching to make her kitchen spotless. She liked Flora, how on earth her Robert had managed to find a girl like that was anyone's guess. She was glad to see him happy…she just wished someone would come along and save her Walter from his own sorrows.

Despite Emily's words Flora was reluctant to believe she'd ever get used to the small farmhouse. She recalled the house she'd grown up in, it'd only been slightly bigger, however for most of her time there it had just been her father and herself after her siblings had left. The farmhouse consisted of five moderately well sized rooms. Entering through the front door, you entered the heart of the Corey house; the kitchen. There were two doors leading off from the kitchen, the sitting room and the pantry, which had many uses; storing food, washing clothes etc. Also leading off the kitchen you had the stairs which led to two bedrooms.

Even more difficult to get used to were the people. Head of the house, Mr Wallace Corey, was very rarely seen. He spent the whole day working at some of the fields away from the house or in town on 'business matters' whatever that meant? He'd return in time for dinner every night, which was to be set on the table promptly by herself or Emily. He was generally a quiet man and Flora was unsure whether she'd ever heard him open his mouth to do anything over than reprimand someone. When he was working near the home through the day he seemed to love it as an excuse to breath down Flora's neck and check she was doing everything to his standards. This first week he'd already managed to make Flora cry over five times, she'd never give him that satisfaction though.

Emily Corey was much more of the patient type. She preferred to teach Flora how to correct her mistakes rather than shout at her will she was in tears. Flora loved Emily, she imagined her to be quite like her own mother form the descriptions she heard of her. She kept her house to a strict timetable, everything had it's own place. She also loved to have a good grumble about her men and how untidy they were. Flora knew however she'd be lost without her boys to fuss over. She also knew that she loved her husband more she liked to let on…Flora couldn't quite understand why though.

Walter Corey was a man who carried a question mark. He was the one she was struggling most to understand, thought perhaps the one she was most intrigued about. She sometimes watched him work through the kitchen window while cooking supper. He would work non-stop all day - it just amazed her, (Robert had probably never done an honest days work in his life). Robert had the good looks of the family, the looks that made all girls swoon (herself included), but Walter had the stamina (she dreamed of, not that she'd ever tell anyone that) as the result of all the strenuous work he did. However he worked as though in a trance, not once did he look up. It was though he was thinking about something that needed absolute concentration. She couldn't help thinking he was a dreamer like herself; imaging something he desperately wished for but…it was none of her business.

Sunday proved a busy day for Flora, despite it supposedly being the day of rest. The trip to church was the first real time she went into the local village save getting off the train when she first arrived. It was a lot to take in meeting so many people in such a short time. They were all dying to meet Flora. It made Walter feel sick to watch them all surround her, while his arrogant brother introduced her, his arm proudly around her waist. Emily had spent the last Sunday boasting how her son was to return with a wife at his side. It reminded his vaguely of when Marie had been the new addition to the Corey family. They'd been just the same, swarming around their new item of gossip they depended on to brighten up their dull lives; flies around shit, he couldn't help thinking.

Sunday was also the day Flora met the extra member of the Corey family. Mrs Corey senior senior was Mr Corey's mother. Meeting her quickly explained Mr Corey's habits. She was a bitter old woman, "Reaching her thousandth birthday" both Walter and Robert had exclaimed when warning Flora about her. Walter and Robert hated to admit it but they couldn't help agreeing on one thing; the sooner she checked out the better. She lived in the heart of the village and enjoyed complaining about the price of taxes, and the young today with her senile friends, drinking pot after pot of tea, which contained mountain of sugar. However if that was not possible she loved hobbling to the park, before collapsing onto a bench then seeing how many innocent children she could trip up with her walking stick.

She joined the Corey's after church every Sunday for dinner. This first Sunday she'd grasped Flora's elbow while she'd been serving Walter's speciality (carrots) and said "Let me take a look at you then lady." She must have spent a good 2 minutes eyeing Flora up and down and muttering little comments like "moderately pretty" and "short chubby fingers, tut". Robert was sat sniggering into his dinner, while Walter yawned, bored of listening to his stomach rumble. Emily was shooting Flora a sympathetic look as she recalled a similar experience when she'd first been introduced to Mrs Corey by her husband. Mr Corey was his usual blank self, though Flora did notice he'd not attempted to escape for a cigar yet that meal and wouldn't as he knew it would lead to him receiving the sharp end of his mother's tongue.

"Turn," The elderly woman said to Flora, causing her eyebrows to shoot skyward. "Don't just stand there looking baffled girl! It was a simple instruction do as I say!" Slowly she turned on the spot. After a couple more minutes of scrutiny Mrs Corey concluded, "Well not too bad Robert." Relieved Flora continued with what she was doing.

"Not too bad?" Robert exclaimed. "Have you ever seen anyone as beautiful?" Flora blushed slightly, very aware of everyone watching Robert's hand travel from her waist down to her thigh, while Flora tried to concentrate on serving his mashed potato and Walter desperately tried to suppress the sudden wave of nausea which was overwhelming him. Yuk!

"Still hope for grandchildren, Emily," Mrs Corey mutters, her eyebrow raised ever so slightly, as she looks from Emily to the loved up pair and back again.

"Don't start getting ideas in her head, mother," Mr Corey speaks up for the first time all dinner. It was bad enough the three times he'd had screaming children in his house. The last thing he wanted was bloody more. 

-----------------

"Your grandmother is quite a character," Flora giggled later that evening. Mr Corey had just set off to take his mother home, so Emily and Robert had decided to give Flora a tour of their surroundings.

"I believe she's going for a new world record," Emily couldn't help giggling at her son's words. She'd been waiting for her to pop her clogs longer than either of her sons. "Well I hope father doesn't last as long as her."

"Robert that is awful!" Flora scowled, smacking him on the arm. Emily didn't reply to this, she doubted her husband would have the will to last as long as his mother even if he had the strength in him.

It was a very warm evening for the beginning of May. It was late and the sun was beginning to set. The happy couple may have found it a very romantic walk if they hadn't had Emily tagging along, breathing down their necks. After about half an hours walk they came to a little cottage, which Flora guessed was the reason Walter disappeared every night after dinner.

"He's not still working on this bloody house is he?" Robert snorted. "He's been working on it for over two years now!" 

"Don't start Robert Corey," Emily warned. "If you really want to know he's not been working on it for that long, he may have started over two years ago but after Marie died he wouldn't even step in the place for six months. He started again nine months, lots of the work he had to re-do. The house didn't seem to like being ignored for six months." 

Stepping inside the house, Flora glanced around, noting immediately that it was a similar layout to theirs but on a larger scale. The place was bare, no piece of furniture, nothing covering the walls and floors. Somewhere up the stairs she could hear the 'tap tap' of a hammer.

"Walter?" Emily calls up the stairs. The hammering stops and is replaced by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. "You know I don't like you working after dark. Think of how dangerous it is up there with a candle and no glass in those windows yet. It only takes a small gust of wind and suddenly your surrounded by flames-"

"How can I help you?" Walter asks, cutting across his mother's lecture.

"They just came to show me the house," Flora replies, smiling at her sullen faced brother-in-law. "It's beautiful." She adds softly, hoping he'd grace her with just one small smile…but no, he was just as cold with her as his father was.

"It's just the same as ours, Flora," Robert sighs, running his hand suggestively up and down her back, indicating to her he was bored and wished to leave.

"It's bigger," Flora corrects him, subtly shaking his wandering off her, there was only one thing ever running through that man's head!

"Yes far too big for one person," Robert snorts.

"Now there is an idea!" Emily suddenly gasps. "Walter why don't you let Robert finish the house so he and Flora can move in here!" Walter suddenly turned very pale. He'd worked hours and hours on this house and now his mother was asking him to hand the job over to someone else when it was nearly finished so they could live there!

"Well…" Walter began, but was cut short by Flora exclaiming, "Of that would be wonderful! Can you imagine darling?" she giggles, clinging onto his arm excitedly.

"Well I suppose the two of you would make more use of it than myself," Walter mutters, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"Well that settles it then," Emily adds with an air of finality. "Walter tomorrow you can give Robert the final instruction and he can get cracking straight." 

And he did

Flora found herself a routine so she managed to get all her chores done without Mr Corey telling at her. Emily began to rely on her to so some of the more difficult jobs she would never have allowed her to do on her first week. It was on her second Saturday in the Corey household that she realised she would be able to cope with bloody anything they threw at her.

She had been having a difficult day. Emily had given her a pile of laundry which had to be done today as tomorrow she wouldn't have time what with church and Mrs Corey senior senior's visit for lunch. Then on top of that she was to help Robert with his chores as he had decided to have a very long lie in that morning, as well as preparing dinner. Mr Corey had given her a right mouthful that evening when he'd sat down at the table to find her still dashing around the kitchen. She could feel her temper rising as she tried to concentrate on her work and ignore Mr Corey's shouting. Finally she snapped, she knew she shouldn't have but at the time she couldn't help it.

Spinning to face him, she shouted, "I'm not a bloody miracle worker you know! If you're so bloody hungry you could always get off your fat arse to help me!" At this Emily and Robert's mouths fell open in shock, while Walter chuckled for the first time in ages. "Enjoy you dinner, Mr Corey!" She adds angrily, tipping the contents of the gravy jug onto his head, before tipping any other food close to hand on him. Furious, Mr Corey jumped up form his chair, grasping her elbow before she could pull away. For a moment they were all sure he was going to knock her into the middle of next week, instead he simply wiped his face on the sleeve before turning and storming outside.

After that if dinner was not ready promptly Mr Corey would just sit grumbling instead of complaining. That didn't stop him yelling at her other times though. He'd been ready to smack her more than once now if things weren't up to his standards. Luckily for Flora however, Emily or Robert had always been there to restrain him.

Flora had not been to the cottage since the night they decided Robert and herself would live there, but from what Robert had told her it was coming on nicely. He'd spent a lot of time on the house through the day recently, he'd often not return till the middle of dinner, it couldn't be too long till he was finished now. The down side of him working through the day however was Flora always ended up rushed off her feet trying to complete his chores as well as her own.

This particular day Robert had left before most of the house had risen. Flora was at breaking point. Today had turned out to be the hottest day of the year so far, bloody typical, she couldn't help thinking. The heat was obviously going to her head. She was at the moment trying to kneed her bread dough, peel her onions, stir her stew and clean her kitchen floor at the same time. She almost jumped a foot in the air when Walter entered, dumping a sack of potatoes in the pantry.

"Have you seen Robert anywhere?" She asks hurriedly, not even glancing at Walter in fear of losing a precious working moment. 

"No, why?" He asks drying, not really interested. "Don't tell me he's buggered off to that cottage again leaving you to do all his bloody work again?" Wiping her hands on her apron, she sighs and turns to face him nodding. Walter had serious trouble controlling his laughter at the sight of her. She looked as though she'd dived into a bag of flour. "Did you go for an early morning swim in a lake of flour?" He chuckles, flicking at a wisp of her loose hair, immediately surrounding her in a cloud of flour.

"I'm rushed off my feet at the moment so if you are going to stand there and laugh at me, I'll leave organising your lunch until last!"

Sulking at her moody self, Walter backed away muttering, "Can't you get mother to help you?"

"Her and your father dashed off to your grandmother's a while ago. One of her neighbour's turned up and said she was claiming to have been burgled through the night." She rolls her eyes.

"More like she's bored and wants some attention," Walter mutters.

"If you are anxious to eat your lunch then you'll have to give me a hand."

"Well that is a bit difficult, they are attached after all," he snorts. "Laugh!" He adds, tapping her on the arm.

"I am not going to laugh at your pathetic joke." 

"It wasn't that bad! I've heard worse!" Feigning a scowl he began to help her prepare lunch. "I saw that smile!" He shrieks, as he notices the corners of her mouth twitch slightly. She can't refrain from giggling slightly.

"You complain of me not smiling you moody git!" He smiles coyly, before exclaiming, "Moody git! Me? Never!"

"Just around me then?" she whispers quietly. 

"What gives you that idea?" He asks, trying desperately to avoid eye contact, but not really needing to, as she was as well.

"Well you were cold with me from the moment you met me. What did I ever do to you?" She questions innocently, shifting uncomfortably in the awkward silence that followed the question. Maybe he should re-jog her memory…, he thought bitterly. 

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"Me," he replies flatly.

"Is this is why you've been so cold towards me, because I didn't recognise you from somewhere when we first met?"

Breathing out slowly from his nose he says, "Oh it doesn't matter. Forget about it." She paused from what she was doing for a moment and looked at him intently. "Robert should nearly have finished that house by," Walter adds changing the subject purposely. "I may go check up on him later."

A few hours later however Walter had completely forgotten about Robert and his promise to Flora to go check up on the house. Even if he had remember he wouldn't have had the energy after his knackering day. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, the prospect of sleeping under a park bench was looking more inviting than one more day of work in this hell hole. His brother seemed to have given up his chores entirely to work on the house, something that greatly annoyed Walter; he'd always made sure he had everything done before working on the house. Things hadn't been so bad before Robert and Flora had turned up, he'd had the dream of moving out of his parents house to cling onto, but now that had been taken away from him and he was sick of it all.

It was only as he tugged the thin blanket over himself that night that he remembered the absence of his brother and the desperation in Flora's eyes as she once more tiptoed up to bed without him even being in the house. His mother was convinced he was working after at the house like a good little boy, maybe he would have protested differently if it hadn't been for the spark of relief he noticed in Flora's eyes as her mother-in-law assured her this every night. He was almost certain though that this wasn't the case. It just didn't seem like his slacker of a brother to work as hard as this, even if he set his heart on something it wouldn't miss a meal and there is no way he'd be working until the early hours of the morning. As far as Walter knew he returned ages after he'd gone to sleep, if he came home at all that was. His mother had told him on more than one occasion though what a heavy sleeper he was, so he could easily sleep through him returning…

A sudden slam jolted him out of his thoughts. Glancing towards the kitchen, he pulled back his blanket and flung his dressing gown around his shoulders. It didn't take him long to figure out what all the racket was about as he opened the door to see the very intoxicated Robert Corey try to clamber up the stairs. He swung round slightly when hearing Walter open the living room door. Screwing up one of his eyes he tried to make out who the blurred figure was. Finally realising, he huffed slightly, before slurring the words "What do you want big ears?" Walter could only just make out his words, as he totted backwards and forwards on his unsure feet.

"Do I even need to ask where you've been?" Walter sighed.

"Hmmmmm…" he shakes his head slightly, well what Walter assumed was a shake of the head, it looked more like he was trying to bash some water out of his ear. "It wouldn't leave much doubt though, if you came and smelt my breath and felt how empty my pockets are."

"I don't need to come any closer I can smell the alcohol from here. It almost covers up the smell of some woman's cheap perfume…who I'm guessing left the lovely looking stocking that is hanging out of your pocket as a souvenir," he muttered dryly. "My advise to you big brother is get rid of it before mother or Flora do your laundry." Turning from him he tuts in disgust, recalling the time many years ago when he had once looked up to this man…what a fool he had been.

"Some how many hours have you actually spent on the house then?" He hisses, dreading the answer for Flora's sake more than anyone's.

"About…perhaps…you know little bro," he chortles, rubbing Walter's hair vigorously. "I don't have the foggiest."

"Just give me an estimate then," he huffs bitterly, flattening his hair down angrily.

"Maybe 5...or 6?"

"6!" Walter exclaims loudly, causing Robert to flinch slightly.

"Shhhhhhhhh," he hisses, sticking his finger almost up his nose in an attempt to cover his lips and emphasis his point. "You'll wake mummy and daddy you naughty boy."

"Never mind mother and father! What happens when your wife comes down and sees you in this state? I don't know why she hasn't kick you to kingdom come yet!"

"Flora?" he giggles in a slightly girlish manner. "That missus of mine doesn't have the foggiest clue what I get up to when I say I'm going to work on the house. She's always in a deep slumber by the time I get back…in fact she's a deeper sleeper than you big ears."

"Well we'll see how hard she kicks your arse tomorrow when the pair of us go and inspect that house. It's going to be very amusing…for me of course. And then when 'mummy' and 'daddy' find out…tut tut… you will be in trouble." Walter shakes his head, feigning a sorrowful expression which was fixed on his face.

This however was quickly wiped off as he was suddenly lunged against the wall by his brother, who at his words seemed to have sobered up slightly. "You keep that bloody mouth of yours shut! D'ya hear me!" He yells, wincing slightly at the sound of his own voice, before thrusting his knee sharply into Walter's delicate area.

"You bastard!" Walter gasps, his teeth clamped tightly down on his bottom lip as he tried to exercise the pain.

"Well if you think that hurt laddie…" he whispers viciously in his ear as he pulled him up straight, "then you really don't wanna have to find out what will happen if you so much as breathed a word of this to Flora or either Mother or Father…cause believe me son you'll never no what real pain feels like until then."

Without warning he dropped Walter to the floor and he immediately fell to his knees in agony, letting the pain pass before even attempting to get to his feet. Leaning against the table for the little support he still required he glared at his brother as he drowned a couple of glasses of water, before turning to the stairs.

"How could you do this to Flora?" He suddenly says, grinding his brother to a halt.

"I thought I told you to shut that trap of yours," he slurs.

"I'm not saying to either Flora, mother or father so you can't give me the promised beating, I just want you to answer the question…how could you do this to Flora?" He repeated after a few minutes confused silence.

"I can do whatever I wish where my wife is concerned, I tell her what to do, she does what I say, simple as cake."

"So is that what Flora is to you?" Walter hisses, feeling his temper rise again as he looked over his thoughtless brother. "Is she just someone to cook your meals and polish your boots? Do you even love her in the slightest?"

He could see the carelessness in his brother's eyes as he muttered his next words, "of course I do." Stepping back slightly as Walter closed in on him, stumbling slightly as he bumped into a chair. "I do!" he insists, on seeing the look of disbelief on Walter's face.

"You do do you?…Well I find it hard to believe you when you promised to do something for her and then spend all your time in the pub. She's worked damn hard all day while you've been off in town! She's completed all her chores and most of yours, the rest which I did I may add! I just can't believe you could treat her this way! You are so bloody lucky you know! Some people would kill for a wife like her!" He breaths in deeply, trying to control his anger. The last thing he needed was getting decked by his brother who could easily slaughter him in a fight. Besides he wasn't about to bring all…that up. He had such a wonderful wife why did he have to neglect her so…what he wouldn't give to have spent the time he had had with Marie more carefully…and here was his brother treating his wife so inconsiderately… "You've got a lot of making up to do. I'll not breath a word of this to anyone but you are going to work and work until your bloody fingers are dropping off, yes?"

Sighing in defeat Robert nodded, almost losing his balance and ending flat on his nose. Clutching onto the table for support now, he muttered "I'll do what I can to make this right."

"Well you better," Walter replied. Robert sounded quite sincere, but Walter had heard too many stories of a similar sort and he never stuck to his word…oh but this time he would. Walter would make sure of it!

Walter was foolish to believe Robert would stick to his word, he quickly realised next day he'd never be able to get through even one honest days work. No, Walter sighed as he thought to himself, he had dashed into town by lunchtime telling Flora the usual story of him going to work on the house. The thing that gutted Walter most was how excited Flora seemed about the whole thing. It was only that afternoon when she heard a certain little conversation between the woman in question and his mother.

He only caught the second half of the discussion as they prepared dinner together, even though he could tell his mother was definitely ecstatic about something and Flora seemed to be struggling to contain her glee about something.

"I'm not completely certain," Flora muttered, secretly wishing she hadn't mentioned anything to Emily just yet.

"Robert must be thrilled," Emily beamed, squeezing Flora's sticky hand with her own.

"Well actually I haven't told him yet…" Flora edged before continuing nervously. "I'm waiting till I at least know for certain…Do you really think he'll like the idea?"

"Oh I've no doubt about it my dear. Just think…a little one to carry on the Corey name," she grinned, more to herself than her daughter in law.

"Emily please, don't start running ahead."

"Dear I think you'll find I don't do much running these days, occasionally the gentle jog if I'm behind my husband's time schedule, but apart from that…" Flora laughs gently, as Emily gives her a little wink. "I won't say anything about the matter to Robert or anyone else for that matter until you tip me the wink."

"I'd definitely appreciate that," Flora replied.

"But a baby! A little grandchild…well of course after Marie died we thought it would be impossible but obviously since you arrived I knew it would only be a matter of time…" She trailed off deep in thought as she considered what her other son would say to having another baby in the house. He'd certainly find it difficult after…last time… "Well I suspect Robert has his suspicions, what with the amount of time he's been spending on the house. He's really been getting his teeth into that job, I've never known him like it before."

"Yes…" Flora mumbled wearily, "He has been spending a lot of time at the 'house'." Emily missed the obvious bitterness in Flora's voice as she uttered these words, little did the rest of the house know that Flora very much suspected that Robert's frequent absence was less to do with DIY than the rest of them has supposed.

Even Walter had missed the bitterness in Flora's voice earlier as he listened to the lady's conversation in the shadows earlier. A baby? Flora pregnant? Well he hadn't been expecting that. Obviously he'd know it was bound to happen some time or another…but he hadn't considered it being so soon, if he was completely honest with himself he'd been hoping it to happen at all.

Nevertheless the change the circumstances entirely, Robert really needed to get his act together. Flora thought he was getting right on with the house that it would be ready if her suspicions were confirmed, what would she say when she found out he'd not been doing a damn thing towards the building of the house. She'd be heartbroken…

That was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep that evening. However he didn't actually get that much sleep as he was to be awoken not even an hour later by a loud crash from the kitchen. Walter growled slightly, beginning to get sick of this lack of sleep just because his brother enjoyed trailing out into town every night to get utterly rat-arsed. Well that was it! He was going to put an end to this palaver once and for all ever if it meant he'd get a thorough beating.

Storming into kitchen he winced slightly as his eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room. "Do you have make such a noise!" He shouts, not caring this time who he woke upstairs. "This is the second bloody night in the row!"

"So he wakes you too?" A timid voice mutters, through a sob. Rubbing his eyes slightly he quickly sees it's not Robert but a sobbing Flora, her head leant on the table, as she shivers slightly in only her thin summer nightdress and shawl. The source of his disturbed sleep was on the floor besides her; a scattered mug, which by the look of the brown puddle besides her had contained the tea she'd been intent on drinking before dropping it on the floor (or throwing it as the case may be, something he wished to find out) "I'm sorry for waking you."

"Oh…I'm sorry for shouting… I thought you were someone else."

"Robert?" He nods softly, sitting down in the chair beside her. "I wish…no, once again he's not back before midnight."

"Maybe he's decided to stay at the house tonight so he can get an early start tomorrow…" he suggests, only to be cut off by Flora.

"Oh please! We both know the last place he's at is the house."

"You know?" He asks stunned.

"Of course I know!" She hisses bitterly, "Do you think I'm as dense as your brother seems to believe? Do you really think I could sleep through him desperately trying to climb into bed in his drunken state? Never mind having him breath right in my face after consuming god knows how much alcohol, then combine that with the stench of smoke, and the lovely smell of mixed perfumes from many floozy's."

Words now failed Walter as he considered the helpless woman besides him. "Have you been to the house recently?" She whispered, pulling her head off the table and leaning back and letting her heavy head droop.

"No, but he told me how much he'd done."

"I'm not sure I even want to know," Flora murmurs, shaking her head as tears overwhelmed her again. "I should have seen this coming. I should have realised after last time he'd never change. I was so stupid. He promised me!"

"Promised you what Flora?" He asks suddenly intrigued.

"He promised me after he got sacked from his last job that he'd change his ways."

"He got sacked!" Walter replied at this sudden truth.

"Yes," Flora whispers, mentally chiding herself for letting loose the secret Robert had told her not to mention. "Basically he was up too his usual ways, slacking and not doing any of his chores. Well I'll tell you, his superiors weren't having it and he got dismissed. He begged me to leave with him, said he'd change his ways and for a while he did but now it seems he's gone back to his old ways…at the time when I need him most.

Flora snorts slightly, silently scolding herself for being as stupid to believe he'd actually change his ways for her. "He has no right to treat you that way," Walter mumbles, not sure if he was ready to reveal he had a soft side to this woman he'd purposely not shown any concern or interest in from the moment he'd met her.

"Is that how you really feel?" she replies, "or do you treat your women as bad as Robert treats me or now I think about it your father treats your mother?…You Coreys are all the same."

"We aren't all like that…" he hisses through gritted teeth.

"Well you've yet to prove me wrong," she tuts slightly, recalling his indifference from the second she'd spoken to him, for seemingly no reason whatsoever.

"If that is what it'll take then I will," he replies, standing from the table, "but for now I'll return to my 'bed'…"

"Wait!" She shouts, before he can even make two paces towards the sitting room. "Maybe…maybe you could wait with me till he returns…I'll certainly need the support." With a gentle nod he settles back down in his chair, rapping his knuckles on the table uncomfortably for a moment. "Will you desist?" She hisses, sending an annoyed glare in his direction, while reaching across and wrapping a firm hand around his tapping one.

"I'm REALLY sorry!" he exclaims, waving his hands in the air, the sarcasm obvious in his voice. She rolls her eyes impatiently, breathing out heavily, resting her throbbing head on the table once again. She felt a small shiver run down her spine as a cautious hand reached out and patted her hair nervously. Pulling her shawl tighter around her, she sat up once more leaning towards him slowly, placing her head on his shoulder.

It was in this position that an incredibly intoxicated Robert Corey found them less than half an hour at which point the tension in the kitchen was almost breakable. "Well, well what 'ave we're?" he slurs, glaring in their general direction as they suddenly wrenched apart. "My own ickle bro cosyin' up with my missus, tut tut."

"Now come on Robert, don't start jumping to silly concussions," Walter retorts, jumping from his seat. "Flora and I were just having a nice little…"

"I hardly think you are the paragon of virtue yourself Robert Corey!" She interrupts, hardly thinking that Walter defending her was the best way of proving to him their relationship was purely platonic.

"You promised you wouldn't breath a word to 'er!" He hisses, staggering drunkenly towards Walter, ready to knock him into the middle of next week for breaking his promise.

"He didn't say anything to me! I'm not utterly stupid Robert!" She replies, her face reddening gradually, as she clenched her fists. "It doesn't take a genius to figure what you've really been doing all these nights and it certainly has nothing to do with that house!" She screams, lunging towards him and beating her fists against his chest in her outrage. "You made a promise Robert! And once again you broke it without even a speck of conscious!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" He yelled, suddenly forgetting about his banging head, before pulling back his fist, landing it forcefully against her cheek knocking her to the floor and the wind out of her sails. She squeals slightly, trying to shuffle along the floor as he hovered over her again, ready to knock as much sense as necessary into that head of hers.

Flora screwed her eyes up tightly, waiting for the blow to fall, however after a good few seconds interval she daringly opened one of her eyes to peer at the sudden turn of events. Robert was the one lay on the floor now, one hand clutching at his bloody nose the other attempting to protect his stomach from Walter's foot.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Flora gratefully accepted Walter's outstretched hand as his offered to assist her to her feet. "You alright?" He murmured, patting her arm gently. She nods her eyes softening slightly as she saw the genuine concern on his face.

"You little bastard!" Robert slurs, rising unsteadily to his feet, clutching his stomach in agony. "Well I'll tell you both something!" He exclaims, grasping onto the table for support, "I don't need a shrew for a wife!"

Flora's mouth drops in outrage and she could have sworn she heard Walter click his knuckles warning…maybe this was his way of proving to her not all Corey men are the same? Before she had a moment to ponder that more Robert had began again.

"Your choice is very clear woman…you must decide between myself or your stuck up principles," He hisses, focusing in her general direction and jabbing his finger sharply at her.

"I have no choice in the matter," she mutters, her thoughts flickering to her suspected pregnancy, which she was pretty certain Robert had no idea about. "It you who must make the decision. A decision between your responsibilities or your carefree lifestyle?"

It didn't even take him a second to decide. He simply removed the eternity ring from his finger letting it slide from his hand to the floor. Turning away from her, "sod you Flora" were the last words he uttered to her as he stepped out into the cold night.


	2. Chapter 2

-- - - - - -

"Flora?…Flora!" Emily shouts, rapping her sore knuckles fiercely on the solid oak door. "It's been three days now! Would you just unlock the door, just for a moment? You should at least try something to eat, it'll make you feel a little better."

"The door is open Emily," she heard a whisper from in the room. Resting the tray of food for her daughter-in-law on her hip she tested the door with her free hand, relieved when it opened easily.

"Flora?" Emily murmured softly, placing the tray on the dressing table before settling herself down on the bed next to her, stroking her hair soothingly.

"He's still not been back has he?" Flora sniffed, clutching her quilt tighter around her.

"I'm afraid not sweetie…Walter has been into town more than once now but there is no sign of him and no one has any idea where he is." Flora sighed heavily, shuffling onto her bed, allowing Emily to see her tear stained face for the first time since Robert had left. It had been a shock to go downstairs next morning to find Walter fast asleep across the kitchen table, Robert's eternity ring in his grasp. Even more of a surprise was when Walter recounted the events of the night before to his parents. "It's going to be alright," Emily whispers comfortingly to Flora, running a gentle hand across the bruise on her jaw.

"How is going to be alright!" She suddenly snaps, sitting up, but relenting slightly as she felt the dizziness of sitting up after laying down for so long overwhelm her. "It's never going to be alright again Emily," she utters almost silently.

"Listen to me my dear," Emily replies, pulling her into a motherly hug, "We are going to get through this, together we can succeed." Flora nods gently, sobbing into her shoulder. Emily made a wonderful substitute for the mother she had never known.

"He doesn't even know I'm having a baby…" Flora whispers, voicing her thoughts. "Would it have made a difference if he had?"

"I honestly don't know…" Emily responds, wishing she could say something more encouraging, just give her a little more hope…but it seemed pointless.

-----------------

As the weeks past Flora began to surface more and more from her room. However even 6 weeks on she still had a tendency to burst into tears whenever someone mention Robert Corey or she found something that reminded her of him. She knew she shouldn't be upset about Robert leaving. He'd treated her like she was just 'anyone' and not his dear wife. He didn't deserve her worry…but there was something that wished he was there with her, even if she only caught a couple of glances at him a day. The whole house was very careful about what they said about and tried their best to avoid the topics; Robert Corey and babies/pregnancy. They treated her like a piece of delicate glass that make shatter at the wrong word. Ever Mr Corey was trying to refrain back handing her for her incompetence.

Emily was of course her usually little sweetheart, rushing around her, making sure she was comfortable and checking she wasn't putting herself under too much strain. Even Walter seemed to be making an effort to be kind, he'd even taken over on the construction of the house again…though Flora had suspected Emily may have had a forceful word in his ear…

"Well we won't tell Flora till we have at least managed to scrap together have of the money," She heard Emily's voice insist from in the kitchen, causing her to halt at the top of the stairs.

"She has a right to know Mother!" Walter snaps and sounding as though to perhaps bang his fist against the dining table. "He is her husband after all."

"Be that as it may," she heard Emily reply, before hearing the scrap of a chair along the stone floor. "There is no need to get her even more upset than she already is," Flora heard the clatter of pots and pans as Emily's soft patter of feet glided around the kitchen. "We'll raise the money to pay off Robert's gambling debts…somehow. Then you and your father will take it down to London…"

"I'd rather him face the noose," Walter interrupts, before his mother continues ignoring his comment.

"You will talk to him, tell him of Flora's pregnancy and try and get him back here."

"Easy as that eh?" Walter snorts. "Where are we going to get the money from? We've only got 3 months to raise it…"

"We'll find a way," his mother insists.

"And then what will happen? Do really think Robert will want to come back here and support his wife and child?…We both know he ain't like that mother!"

"Will you two stop this infernal racket! I'm trying to read the paper!" Mr Corey's angry voice pipes up for the first time since Flora's eavesdropping. Robert with gambling debts. And the family have to pay it off or he faces the noose…Flora shuddered slightly. Suddenly feeling very weak, she turned and slipped back into her room just before her knees gave way and she fell to the floor with a soft flump.

------------------

"You must make sure she takes it easy Mrs Corey…all this stress is not good for her or the baby," the doctor lectured, laying a hand on Flora's head to check her temperature therefore not noticing Emily bristle. "And you need to get her to start eating," the doctor continued, while Emily glanced angrily at both last night's supper and this morning's breakfast trays lay on the dressing table.

"I've been trying my hardest doctor but well…Flora plants her feet firmly in the mud and you can't get her to do anything you advise."

"Then you'll have to be more tactile Mrs Corey," the doctors smirks at her, causing her to splutter slightly, just who did this young man think he was. Telling her how to treat her own daughter-in-law! She huffs slightly, hissing under her breath about these new doctors nowadays as she moves to open Flora's curtains to let a little light in.

"Obviously it's difficult to tell at such an early stage, but the baby seems as fit as a fiddle."

"Well at least that is good news," Emily smiles fondly as she grasps Flora's hand squeezing it gently as she shifts around in her deep slumber. "How far along is she?"

"Ummmm…" the doctors hums, considering Flora for a moment. "no more than 12 weeks."

"12 weeks…" Emily mutters smiling at Flora, brushing a strand of hair away from her peaceful face.

"I'll see myself out," the doctor mutters, however Emily was not listening. She was far away, humming softly as she tried to make Flora comfortable, digging through her memory to remember some of the aches and pains she had got when she'd been pregnant with Robert and Walter and what she'd done to solve them…if there had been a solution. Better to be ahead, she concluded.

"What did the doctor say?" A soft voice asked from the doorway.

"That she needs her rest…and we have to make her life as stress less as possible for the next 6 months or so." Walter nods, cautiously taking a step into the room and gazing down at Flora.

"And- and what about the baby?" He asks, almost choking on his words.

"Is fine," Emily smiles up at him.

"For now…" Walter whispers under his breath. Glancing down at the exquisite creature before him. He didn't know what had gone on in his head over these last six weeks, but ever since he'd instinctively pulled Robert away from Flora and had given him a thorough beating he'd just felt increasingly concerned for her. He'd find himself distracted from his duties and coming into the kitchen to check she was alright or peering round her bedroom door at some ridiculous hour in the morning just to check that she was still there well and breathing.

Maybe finding out about her pregnancy had stirred up some bad memories and he wanted everything to go as it should this time which meant caring for her…or maybe he just liked it as an excuse to glance upon her beautiful face.

-----------------

Walter had foreseen problems trying to collect the money to free Robert. He and his father had done almost everything they could. Both had worked each night till their hands were red raw. Emily had been busy getting through her chores while tending her charge for a week, after that Flora was up and about, determined to make this as easy as possible for the family without them guessing she knew anything about the debts.

At the end of 2 months they were still a good hundred pounds short…they'd pretty much given up hope. Flora was coming increasingly nervous, counting down the days to when the men have to have set off by. She felt helpless sitting at the top of the stairs every night and listening to he conversation down below as they thought up new plans over and over again.

She had considered on more than one occasion selling the beautiful engagement ring and the eternity ring that still lay on her finger…but she knew it still wouldn't be enough even if she managed to sort of Robert's ring they'd still be short. She only had one thing left that was worth any value…if it had to be done then it had to be done…

She unfastened the delicate chain that hung constantly around her neck and clasped the locket tightly in her hand. She knew this was something she had to do if she ever wished to see Robert again. The necklace had been her 16th birthday present from her father. It'd belonged to her mother and was the only possession of hers she owned and had to make do as a substitute for the memory of her she lacked.

-----------------------

Emily was convinced she'd done a good job of hiding their little money raising plan from Flora…that was of course until Flora came to them with the rest of the money they needed. "Where did you get this from?" Walter asked suspiciously as he counted out the money she handed him.

"Lets just say I made some sacrifices," she muttered, her hand moving to twiddle her absent chain before remembering that was the sacrifice.

"You must really care for my brother," he replies, glancing towards her neck where the necklace always hung. "I just hope he's worth it."

"Well we'll find out won't we…" she trails off nervously, before voicing the thing that had been playing on her mind most. "You don't think he'll come back do you?"

"I really don't…"

"You know him better than anyone, Walter," she interrupts. "What do you honestly believe?" He stares at the floor for a moment, weighing up his choices, did he lie to her? Or break her heart and any hope of a normal family?

"Of course he'll come back…" he whispers encouragingly, his heart breaking slightly as he saw the corners of her mouth twitch for the first time in weeks. "He loves you… I know he does," who wouldn't? he thinks to himself. He hadn't wanted to get her hopes up…but somehow at the time it had seemed better than giving her no hope at all. Maybe when Robert found out about the baby he would decide to be the better man here…he really hoped so for Flora's sake.

------------------

Flora spent lots of her time over the next few days trying to persuade Emily to allow her to travel down to London with Mr Corey and Walter, but she refused. She constantly repeated that she shouldn't be travelling across the country in her condition (which Flora believed was a pretty poor argument considering how far along she was) yet Emily did insist with both the men gone she was going to need all the help she could get around the farm. Flora knew it wouldn't make things any better if she turned up to see Robert, in fact on their last argument it was probably best if she didn't, however she still wished to go fearing that neither of the men would try as hard to persuade Robert to return than she would if she was to see him. Nevertheless none of three members of the present Corey family relented into allowing her to travel to London…she just had to hope.

Emily had feared that the morning the men left she'd have to tie Flora to a chair at the top of the house and bolt the windows and doors so there was no way of her escaping and tearing away to London to save her darling husband. On that particular morning though Emily had not needed to take such measures. In fact on the surface some may have said Flora looked quite serene, only the pleading look in her eyes gave away her desperation to Walter.

Walter had not been able to shake that look from his mind on their whole journey, perhaps things wouldn't have been so bad if he'd been able to stare constantly at the passing scenery, however this began more difficult as nightfall swept over them and even his father's loud snoring was unable to shake the thought of Flora from his head.

He'd never seen his brother look so relieved to see him in his life, he even refrained from calling him big ears which was most definitely a first. The thing that he hated most though about seeing his brother again was his lack of gratefulness. He most certainly didn't care the scarifies they'd made to scrap this money together for his ungrateful little backside, he didn't even question where they had got it from or make any promise to repay them. He didn't ask how Emily or Flora were, they could be dying for all they care. As usual his father didn't make the slightest comment on his son's unappreciative behaviour just let it pass by like the rest of the world.

Walter decided however as Robert thoughtlessly watched them pile their luggage back onto their carriage that he wasn't about to let this go. "So you almost ready then?" He began, trying to be as pleasant as possible.

Robert snorts, "You don't really think I'm coming back with you Walter!"

Walter had expected this he spent his whole evening thinking of comments to throw back in his face, but at this moment his strong words failed him and he feebly replied, "Well I thought you be coming back to help finish the cottage and look after Flora and the baby."

"Oh don't start that bullshit again, you don't really expect me to believe that? I'm gonna give you the same answer to that as I gave you last night…" he pauses for a moment blowing a wet raspberry with his tongue, "…that is just Flora's way of trying to get me to come back, well I aren't!"

"'Flora's way'? You really are stupid aren't you? After the way you treated Flora the only reasons she wants you back is because she needs you there, no because she's forgiven you for cheating on her, lying to her, spending all her money and oh yes I nearly forgot treating her like a punch bag," Walter glared at him, making sure his words sank right into him.

"Maybe there is the slightest chance you are telling the truth," the corner of Walter's mouth twitch as he feels he's made a breakthrough, but Robert's next words change his mind, "Say you are telling the truth…what makes you think I'd want to come home to that pregnant bh and look after a little…thing I couldn't care less about to be honest."

"You disgust me," Walter spits in his direction, "some men would give their right arm to be given the chance you have, but you decide to throw it all away."

"Well I guess some people are just unlucky aren't they? I've got a wife and child on the way that I couldn't give a monkeys about and you're still trying to cling onto the ones you don't have anymore…there would be no hard feelings if you wanted to pinch mine." He grins in Walter's direction, enjoying the look of pain and fury on his face.

"We should have left you to rot…" Walter hisses, feeling a sharp hand tug on his sleeve.

"Seems you've made up your decision then Robert," Mr Corey snaps, glaring at the man he was ashamed to call his son. "Just don't even think about ever crawling back to us asking for a favour, cause as far as I'm concerned you deserve everything that is coming to you."

- - - - -

When the two Corey's had expected Flora to lock herself away for weeks again at the news of Robert not returning, neither was looking forward to the happy prospect of telling her. When they had arrived back at the house, both Emily and Flora had immediately darted out, both hoping to see the third member of their party present. It was unbearable to witness Flora's face slip from almost excited anticipation to utter despair as she only saw the two of them.

She didn't say anything as Mr Corey began to unload their luggage, not even glancing in her direction. She dug her nails into the palms of her hands in an effort to stop the tears surfacing, as she listened to Emily bombard her husband with frantic questions as to her elder son's whereabouts.

Flora didn't need to enquire as to his location, she didn't want to know in the slightest. She knew instantly by the pitying glance Walter sent in her direction that he wasn't about to suddenly arrive to dramatically sweep her off her feet…she'd known all along he wouldn't return. Yet she had needed to cling onto that tiny fragment of hope.

Spinning on her heel she had slowly wandered back into the house and up the stairs to her room, wincing as she heard Mr Corey snap at Emily for all her persistent questions. She was to help him unload the trap and never mention the name of his b son in his house again. No more was needed to be said, they all received the message quite clearly from Wally Corey.

To their surprise however Flora did not lock herself away in her room, only for a couple of hours anyway, when they all suspected she had a good cry, allow her feelings to pour out. She was downstairs though in time for dinner. True she was more quiet and withdrawn than usual, but she continued with her chores during the day and attended meals. She had a tendency to spend her evening in her room alone, occasionally allowing Emily to join her for a good cry or a sentimental chit chat about both their pasts…which usually led to a good cry anyway.

One particular morning Flora wolfed down her breakfast determinedly, causing the others to gap at her in shock, it was unusual for her to eat so much in one meal and when questioned if she was alright, she simply nodded muttering something about needing to go into town through a mouthful of porridge.

"Town?" Flora nodded at Emily's inquiring stare. "Whatever for dear? Walter went into town yesterday so there really is no need for you…" She trailed off as she recognised Flora's 'I'm not a child' look. "I just don't think a woman in your condition should be running back and forth to town."

"Emily I'm not running back and forth to town, I just need to head off for a couple of hours to settle some business in town, it's no big deal really." Flora insisted, glancing towards Walter for support, he however decided to keep his head down and not get involved, as this was one morning he wished not undergo his mother's wrath.

Huffing Flora realised she was not about to receive any aid from Walter, so continued her rant, "As for my condition Emily, well I'm not a complete invalid just yet! I can manage to look after myself momentarily."

"Well at least allow Walter to accompany you, just to put my mind at rest."

"No!" Flora moaned wishing for once Emily would treat her like the capable adult she was. Emily was far too over protective of Flora, even more so since the news of a baby. She has continually insisted that you can never be too careful, and how she has a right to care for her own daughter's well being. Flora knew the real reason though. After Walter's wife had died she had obviously given up any hope for a large family and with Flora pregnant she was making absolutely sure that nothing ruined her chances this time.

"Really Emily, I can go alone. There is no need to trouble Walter-"

"Oh it wouldn't be any tro…" He cut across her, not expecting to face a glare full of fury at his offer. "Although I do have a number of jobs to do and I'm sure mother, Flora is completely capable of going by herself."

"Oh really?" Emily raised her eyebrow, "well in that case you'll have to take her dear," she smirked in her husband's direction, who growled slightly slamming his newspaper against the table.

"For gods sake Emily-!" He began, only to be beaten down by a her huge glower. Flora gritted her teeth, as he agreed to escort her into town. This was just what she needed.

--------------

Half an hour later a sulking Flora was sat next to an equally sulking Wallace Corey as they made their way into town. Flora was having to devise a new plan, after her last one had been thrown out of the window. She had managed to keep from the family her real reason for wishing to go into town and she required it to stay that way for a while longer until she was ready to tell them.

After the news that Robert was not going to be returning to her Flora quickly realised that the family would probably be expecting her to leave any time now, as she was of course only a member of their family by marriage. She made up her mind and had contacted one of her old friends from service, who at the moment lived in London, enquiring if she could come and stay with her for a while until she managed to get herself back on her feet. She had received a reply the morning before last, Charlotte Higgins announcing she would be more than glad to see Flora again and have the honour of her company for a while. So it was pretty much settled in Flora's eye, there was only one thing left to deal with…the divorce.

Thankfully for Flora, Mr Corey senior had not questioned what Flora had wished to do in town, thought he had a pretty shrewd guess. The two of them had a silent understanding that Mr Corey wouldn't ask any questions, if Flora didn't mention to Emily that Wally Corey had secretly disappeared off into the pub while she was away.

When they returned to the house it was getting dark. Wally Corey darted into the house as he heard the shrill voice of his stern wife call for him to get in the house quickly. Flora was just about to follow him in when she felt a firm hand grasp her arm tightly and lead her further away from the house. She turned and squinted at the figure through the dark, making it out to be Walter at once.

"Walter, is something wrong-" she began only to be cut off by Walter's concerned question.

"What was the need for you to dash into town this morning? Or do I even need to ask?"

Flora tugged her arm sharply away from Walter's grasp, looking up at him and staring into those exquisite blue eyes, which were identical to his brother's. "I don't wish to speak of it," she whispered coldly, forcing herself to look away from the anxious expression on his face.

"Well you should, I know what you are up to Flora, but this isn't going to make things any easier for you at the moment."

"How on earth do you-" she gasped, Walter's voice rising and cutting across hers.

"I know you called in a couple of favours from Peter Smith in town, getting legal advise about getting a divorce, well I'll tell you know you can't do it."

"What do you know about it?" She snaps at once. "I refuse to stay married to such a man as he and I wish my child to be free from him too. I know it's rash but I also know it's right. I will be able to go back home and get out of your families way."

"But you are part of this family now and…" he sighs deeply, "things may seem alright now, but what about in a month or so when you begin to show properly. Surely the last thing your family needs is that disgrace."

"We will manage!" She replies adamantly.

"Perhaps…but you really don't need to feel you HAVE TO leave. You don't at all. Mother would miss you so much and I'm sure father would too, though he'd never admit to it…I'd miss you…" he trails off, suddenly unable to look at her. "And besides I've become dependent on you recently," Flora's expression softens as he says this, though altering to how it was before after his next words. "Having you here means mother lays off me for exploring the world for a family.

She growls slightly, "Is that the only reason you want me to stay? So that Emily will have Robert's child to coo over instead of making you marry?"

"Pretty much, yes!"

She growls louder this time, "You know what I think I will stay, but only for Emily! And I'll make damn sure that I repeat what you've just said to me to her and see what she says to that! Good day!" With that she storms off back to the house without even a backwards look at the now swearing Corey.

- - -

Flora had never repeated Walter's words to Emily in the end. Instead she had spent a fair number of hours over the last couple of months replaying the three simple words he'd said to her the evening he'd asked her to stay over in his head…'I'd miss you'… She was still unsure whether he had meant that or whether it was just one of his ways to get her to stay, she wished it was the former…but she very much doubted it.

Since the evening she had journeyed into town with Mr Corey senior she had returned to her usual duties around the house, not allowing herself to grieve over her husband's lack of care for her any longer. She had Emily there for her and she had to be strong for her little baby. She had begun to show ever so slightly over the last couple of months, but it was only something you'd notice if you knew she was pregnant.

Meal times had quickly become Walter's worst times of the day. Often he spent his time down at the house making all the last minute adjustments, a few more weeks and it would be ready to decorate. When he did show for dinner though he had to spend a whole hour or so of listening to Flora and his mother talk about pregnancy and 'woman issues' as he called them. His mother didn't even seem to be bothered about how all of this could be affecting him, didn't seem to care about all the awful memories it could be digging up. She was busy coddling Flora and making sure she didn't do too much. It was obvious to all she absolutely adored Flora and became even more clear when they began to prepare for Flora's birthday.

Flora woke up on her birthday morning to find Emily silently bustling around her room, placing a tray on her bedside table and opening the curtains. "Oh Flora you're finally awake."

"Finally? What time is it?" she murmured to herself, sleepily rubbing her eyes, before glancing at the clock on the mantelpiece. "Oh my word!" She suddenly exclaimed, throwing back the covers and swinging her legs off the side of the bed, cringing slightly as she felt her aching body react to her sudden moment.

"Oh no you don't!" Emily chided her, nudging her back into bed. "You are staying put today missy. You have been doing far to much lately and the least you can do on your birthday is enjoy a lovely breakfast in bed," she smiled at her, indicating to the tray next to her.

"Emily! I told you not to make a fuss!"

"I'm not making a fuss. It's only a light breakfast, a couple of cards from the family and few people in town. Wallace and Walter begun work early so they will have the afternoon free and we can do a little celebrating. It's the least you deserve after all you've been through over the last few months," Emily smiled at her comfortingly, forcing her to eat before settling down on the bed next to her.

"How is the little one this morning?" Emily cooed towards her bulging stomach.

"The baby is doing very well this morning," Flora beamed, rubbing a hand over her front, while nibbling on a slice of toast.

"Not keeping you awake yet?" Flora shook her slightly.

"I can sleep quite well once I manage to get comfortable."

"Well that is good news…let's hope it stays that way for a while yet." Emily whispered soothingly, stroking her pale cheek.

Flora couldn't recall having such a beautiful birthday. She couldn't remember ever being so spoilt. Emily hadn't allowed her to lift a finger all day. The men had come in at noon and had spent a few minutes washing before they settled down to lunch. Even Mr Corey senior had whispered Happy Birthday in her ear at some point that morning, something she had found very touching. He'd not even picked up his paper during lunch instead he'd braved to join into the conversation passing around the table and even smiled on occasion.

After lunch Emily pulled out a large package, expertly wrapped. Inside was a mountain of beautiful baby clothes and a large patchwork blanket. Wally Corey had then presented her with a second package this one containing an exquisite silk shawl. This was the moment she burst into tears. It was all very overwhelming for her, she couldn't quite remember ever being quite this happy. It was at this point when she was wrapped in Emily's arms that Walter chose to make a quiet escape, although not before receiving an angry glare from his parents. Not only was he sneaking away to work on that bloody house, he hadn't even bothered to get her a birthday present.

Flora had noticed his indifference as well as his parents, at first it had bothered her that he obviously didn't care enough for her to get her a little something for a birthday, but then she had decided she wasn't about to let some little upstart ruin his special day for her.

Walter looked around the sitting room, it was the only room in the house that had been decorated so far. The furniture at yet to be put in though, apart from the two person chair that was already placed along the back wall. He sighed to himself as he hung his jacket over the arm and settled himself down. He had hoped to get Flora alone sometime that morning, yet she was constantly surrounded by visitors or had his mother fussing over her.

He had had to bare his mother reprimanding him all last night after Flora had retired. She was most angry at him that he hadn't found the time to get Flora something for her birthday. In reply he had snapped that he had forgotten. The thing was he had found her something, not forgotten in the slightest. He'd put much thought into choosing her the perfect gift for her birthday. He'd just struggled to find the right moment to give it to her all day. He finally decided that he would subtly place his present somewhere she would find it, that was certainly the easier option.

Pulling his leg up onto the chair he laid his head against the arm of the chair. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes tightly recalling the morning about a month ago now when they had received the news of Robert's death. Flora had handled it surprisingly well. It had almost seemed like she didn't even care for him anymore. She hadn't locked herself up in her room for weeks on end. She hadn't even cried, that Walter had seen anyway. She seemed almost happy that she was now free of him.

Walter was just beginning to doze off when he heard the slam of the front door. Sighing he sat up, his head already pounding he prepared himself for another ear bashing from his mother or father whoever was here. However to his surprise it was Flora was entered through the door.

"Goodness," she whispered, "this place is certainly coming along," she was glancing around the room, before storming towards Walter and thrusting a flask and a sandwich under his nose. "You missed dinner," she stated simply.

"I'm not hungry," he scoffed, pushing the food away from him.

"Well Emily says you have to at least try to eat something, I'm only passing on the message so you don't have to take it out on me." She growled at him. He didn't say anything, just grunted slightly, snatching the food and drink from her.

That was the last straw for Flora, she suddenly snapped. "Alright that is enough! I don't quite understand what I have done that makes you feel you have to treat me like a leper? I know you've been working hard on the house recently and you've been very busy but you could at least pretend to be sorry for forgetting it was my birthday!"

Walter had suffering quite enough of being shouted at already that day and snapped in reply, "For once your bloody wrong, I didn't forget!"

"Oh so I'm just not important enough…I can't believe I was stupid enough to even consider we could ever be friends!" She barked back at him.

"You are important…I did get you something it's just…"

"Well then why did you pretend you didn't?" She asked exasperated by the mixed signals he was sending in her direction.

Walter blushed slightly, staring down at the floor embarrassed. "I just didn't want to make a scene…I had to come and do some work over here."

"Why on earth would there be a scene?" She asked even more confused now.

He was struggling to think of a way to answer this, so instead he shrugged and indicated to his jacket, "It's in my pocket if you want it."

She hesitated for a moment, before pulling up his jacket and digging into each of his pockets in turn. He did his best not to look at her, preferring to take a swig from the flash she had provided him with. Finding a velvet box in the inside pocket of his jacket she opened it stunned, yelping slightly and dropping it to the floor.

"What is it?" He jumped up suddenly, dashing over towards her.

"How on earth did you…" She trailed off stunned, covering her mouth with her hand. Glancing down at the locket on the floor.

"Never mind how I got it back for you," he whispered, bending down and picking the elegant necklace up from the floor. He rose, grasping her arm gently and spinning her around. He carefully fastened the necklace around her neck. "There you go…" he smiled, trailing his fingers along her neck as he spun her back around, surprised to see the tears running freely down her face.

"Flora, what's wrong?" he asked tenderly, placing a soothing hand on her arm, while offering a handkerchief to her.

"Oh look at me," she sniffed, "hormones all over the place…" she paused for a moment. "Oh Walter! What on earth am I going to do!"

He jumped back from her slightly, shocked at her sudden outburst. "How on earth am I going to raise a child alone? I have only 4 and a half months before the baby comes and in that time I have to somehow furnish this house and get everything I need for a baby." She flung herself towards him, sobbing into his shoulder. "I just don't know what I'm going to do!"

His hands lingered by his side for a moment, before he gently rested one on her back the other reaching up to stroke her head as he rocked her back and forth. Lowering them both down onto the chair he whispers, "Don't be such a silly goose!" He tutted at her, "Whatever you need you just have to say and we will work it out…four months is plenty of time. You do always let yourself get carried away don't you? Always making a mountain out of a molehill Miss Ryan!-" He stops himself suddenly realising what he had said.

For a moment he thought his little mistake had gone unnoticed until she suddenly whispered, "you what?"

"What?" He echoed her, wishing his could back away, but finding himself trapped between her and the arm of the couch was struggling.

"You just called me Miss Ryan…didn't you?" She had stopped crying now, she was staring at him thoughtfully. "You called me that on the day I first came here too. You knew me from somewhere before I came here…where?" 

He shook his head, now bright red. "Tell me," she smiled slightly, "where do you know me from?" She knelt up onto the couch, "am I going to have to torture you for information?" she giggled, beginning to tickle his sides playfully.

"That is not fair!" He gasped, "you know I can't fight back against a pregnant woman!" He was desperately trying to remove her hands from him without hurting her in anyway. "Please stop it!" He groaned.

She shook her head teasingly. "Not until you tell me," she grasped his wrists and pinning them to the couch. He shook his head once again, he wasn't going to give in so easily. He stopped struggling, smiling up at the smile beaming on her face. Feeling her grip loosen on his wrist, he lifted his hand to her face and carefully wiped away the remnants of tears from her face.

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as he gazed down at him. She often wondered how different her life would be if she had met the younger Corey brother first. "Why on earth should I tell you as you have apparently forgotten all," he whispered, breaking the tense silence.

Suddenly intrigued Flora began questioning him again, "You are not allowed up until you confess!" She insisted.

"We could be here for some time then," he joked, "I'll get myself comfortable," he sinks into the couch, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well I remember you making a comment about the Cheltenham races the day I arrived here…so when was the last time I was there…" She trailed off thoughtfully. "Oh please Walter!" She exclaimed, "At least give me some little clue, was it before or after you married Marie?" She didn't really understand the effect of what she had just said until she felt Walter freeze underneath him.

"I'm sorry," she quickly whispered. She should never had mentioned Walter's wife, she knew how much Walter hated anyone to talk about his wife, although she couldn't help feeling from time to time that this was most unhealthy. "You know…it helps to talk sometimes," she suggested.

"I don't wish to talk about it and I don't need to talk about it," he says, firmly ending their discussion.

"Well if that is how you feel then that is completely fine," Flora replied, pulling away from Walter and settling herself down next to him. There was a moment of that familiar awkward silence, before Walter took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"I loved her more than I could ever say," he whispered, croakily. "People are continually tell me to move on, you know what mother is like," he snorted slightly, "However I have yet to find a woman good enough to replace her."

"Why should you even try to?" Flora asked.

Walter paused for a moment considering his answer, "Because every man wants a home and a family of his own but they don't magically appear out of thin air you know."

"I have something I wish to show you," he suddenly exclaimed, jumping up from the chair and grasping her wrist and pulling her up to follow him. "This way," he added, dragging her up the stairs. "This is the perhaps the only room in the house that hardly got damaged over the years it was unoccupied, it is almost identical to how I left it…or so I've been told, I have not been in it…since the accident." She looked at him puzzled for a moment as he paused outside the far door at the end of the corridor, though decided now was not the time to question him on such matters.

Breathing in deeply he hesitantly reached out towards the handle and pushed it open. At first the room was dark as they stepped in. Flora held out her hands nervously, unable to see a thing. But Walter seemed to know his way around well enough despite not having been in there for so long. He gently grasped her hand and led her further into the room. She felt Walter brush past her and let go of her hand. "Walter?" She whispered through the darkness.

"One minute," he replied, making his way into the corner of the room to light one of the lamps, for a moment she struggled to see anything until he lit another lamp and she gasped at the sight of the room. She was stood in a very beautiful and elegant nursery. She laid a hand over her mouth and she glanced around the room. She froze slightly as she saw the distinct shape of a crib under a cloth in the corner.

"May I?" She whispered, pointing towards the crib. She received no reply from him so made her way towards the crib. She carefully reached out and pulled the dusty blanket off the crib. "oh," a soft noise escaped her lips as she gazed down at the beautiful crib. From the other side of the room, Walter watched her as she curiously explored the room. As her hand reached out to touch the wooden crib he felt the breath catch in his chest and a moment later his hand was clasped tightly around hers, having stopped her from touching the perfect wood.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I never knew…about your baby." She felt him wince again and she pulled away from him. "Oh god! My big mouth again!" She chided herself under her breath. "I'm sorry. If this is too hard for you we can leave."

Walter nodded gently, turning to leave, however suddenly he paused for a moment and spun back around. He slowly reached out and slid a finger along the sleek wood of the crib, before wrapping his hand tightly around the wood. Flora glanced over at his face and noticed the tears welling in his eyes. She carefully reached over and placed a hand a top his, squeezing it gently.

"I want your baby to have this room," he whispered gently, moving his other hand to top hers.

"Really?" She smiled slightly and he nodded softly. "Thank you," she whispered, gently nudging him out of the room so he didn't break down completely.

"You know," She whispered, deciding it was time to lighten the mood. "You've still not told me where you know me from," she smiled as he helped her down the banister less stairs. "I hadn't forgotten."

He chuckled gently, his laughter growing quickly and she had soon joined in. "Alright, what are we laughing about?" She chocked, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll give you a clue," he teased, running a hand across his cheeks to remove the tear stains on her face. "Poultry."

"Poultry?"

"Oh no! Racing! Poultry! Eggs!" She exclaims the realisation suddenly dawning on her, he nodded smiling. "But where do you come in?" She muttered to herself puzzled, trying to put Walter into the picture somewhere.

"Well I doubt I made much of a first impression then, although considering I was introduced wearing the contents of your ill-aimed throw I shouldn't be too offended."

"Oh my goodness! No!" She gasps, covering her mouth with her hand. "That was you!" He chuckled slightly nodding in response. "Oh how embarrassing!"

"You think it was embarrassing! How do you think I felt?" He replied, though more amused than angry.

"I was actually talking about it being embarrassing for you," she giggled, hitting him on the arm playfully. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Oh yes so my bloody brother would have something else to gloat about other than getting the girl-" He retorted, suddenly stopping as he realised what exactly he was blurting out.

"You what?" She murmurs, not sure if she'd heard him quite correctly.

"It's getting late, we should be getting back, you need your rest." He fidgeted slightly, proving to Flora she'd heard perfectly. He began to make his way to the door, however her next few words stopped her.

"Yes, however he is clearly incapable of keeping her…"

He paused in mid step and spun around to look at her. What on earth did he say to that? "Tell me Walter," she began, stepping towards him, placing herself unbelievably close to him before continuing, "what would you have said to me if I hadn't egged you all those years ago. After all you were coming over for a reason, were you not?"

"That was a very long time ago," he stutters, shaking his head and backing away from her once more, pulling the door open, yet she didn't pass through it as he stepped back for her to pass, instead he placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Nevertheless I'd still really like to know, surely you can remember?"

"Well…I was just going to ask a beautiful woman for a dance and if you obliged I was going to ask you to accompany me to dinner miss Ryan." He blushed bright red at this, preferring to stare at his shoes rather than the delicate hand travelling up and down his arm.

Flora smiled sweetly, "You're a sweetheart," she giggled, before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. "If it's any consolation," she began, her voice now deadly serious, "there isn't a day that goes by when I don't wish I didn't marry the other Corey brother."

His head snapped up at this, was she still joking around with him? Flora noticed the shock in his eyes as he almost glared at her. Thinking she'd gone too far she suddenly pulled away from him, the tears welling in her eyes. She was just about to flee through the door and back to the house when Walter quickly grasped her wrist, before whispering "not a day goes by when I don't wish the same."

"Y- you didn't even- erm- you didn't even seem to like me." She stuttered, spinning around to look at him.

"Well I thought I was protecting myself from getting hurt again," he whispered, wiping at the pouring tears. "After all my brother's wife is a woman I could never have."

"But-"

"It didn't work." He interrupts her before she can even start. "I don't know how you did it Flora but the thought of you is pain worse than the memories." He swallowed deeply.

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere?" She replied, running the back of her finger down his cheek. "You aren't going to get rid of me that easily."

"Well some handsome chap will turn up and turn your head, you'll disappear and I'll…" he trailed off unable to continue.

She reached up, wiping at the single tear that had managed to escape. She couldn't believe how sweet he was, "oh you darling," she leaned up and brushed her lips gently across his, before whispering, "a handsome man has already turned my head…and I'm looking right at him."

After that little comment Walter realised there was no way he could no longer control himself. He pulled her as forcefully as he would a pregnant woman into his arms and began to kiss her properly now. What had first started out as a gentle brush of the lips and subtly corny comment had now turned into this passionate embrace. "Oh my," Flora gasped as they finally broke apart. Her pulse was really racing and she decided she would be on the floor by now if Walter wasn't holding her up.

"What on earth would your mother say about this?" Flora gasped suddenly, Emily meant a lot to her and she didn't want to do anything that may upset her.

"You're thinking about my mother?" He asked, screwing up his face in disgust. She giggled slightly, tapping his nose with her finger.

"Not while you were kissing me if that makes the situation less disgusting?"

"A little," he chuckled. "I'll have to do something about that, get my mother off your mind," he smiled, pulling her in for another kiss, "does that help?" he asked as he pulled away breathlessly, running his hands down so they rested on the small of her back.

"Very much so," she whispered dreamily, before pulling him roughly down for another kiss.

"All good things have to end sometime," Walter muttered angrily, as the broke away like naughty children, after hearing Emily call out to them through the darkness to come in.

"I suppose," she muttered blushing furiously, smiling when Walter took her hand kissing each knuckle gently.

"Well I bet your glad I refused mother's cheese and pickle sandwiches now?" he chuckled as he shut the door behind them.

"Oh I don't know, I've had the most awful cravings for pickle lately so I suppose it could have been worse…in fact you're very lucky I didn't eat a jar of pickles before I came to find you." He chuckled gently, pausing outside the door of the cottage for a moment and making sure no one was around he placed a final kiss on her lips before they entered the house.

4 MONTHS LATER

Making sure Emily was nowhere around, Flora somehow managed to lift herself out of her chair at the kitchen table and totter over to the window. She loved watching him while he worked. The summer meant most of the time he worked with no shirt on and Flora was quite happy to watch him from the window. There was no harm in it at all as long as Emily or Wally didn't see her, also she would prefer it if Walter didn't see her drooling all over him, while he worked.

She'd had plenty of free time to dream about him over the last few months. Emily had her duties now down to an absolute minimum, which pretty much just included peeling the vegetables and the occasional sewing jobs. Flora was struggling to decide whether she loved all this pampering or whether she was utterly sick of being pregnant.

Despite the sleepless nights, the terrible backache, the cramps, the funny eating habits and the general uncomfortable ness and boredom of being pregnant she was having the time of her life. Everyday was a new experience and she was happy to be sharing it all with her new family. The most precious moment had to have been when she first felt her baby kick.

It had happened a month or so after her evening in the house with Walter it had been one of the rare evenings they had been able to spend alone. As her pregnancy went along Emily became more reluctant to leave her side and therefore her moments alone with Walter had been limited. However this particular evening both the senior Coreys had gone for dinner at a friend's and Walter and Flora had been left alone to do some well deserved cuddling.

"I just think people would not approve of me courting my brother's pregnant widow at this moment in time," Walter had whispered into her hair. She had known he was right, he usually was.

"I'm just damn sick of having to sneak around all the time," Flora had moaned, reaching back a running a gentle hand down his cheek. "I wish we could just spent an endless amount of time together."

"I think that too. But you know I'm applying for this new position in town and the last thing I need in any scandal. We just have to wait a while until after you've had the baby and then I can start to court you officially. I know it seems like a long time away, but it'll worth it in the end?" She had nodded reluctantly, and smiled slightly as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her hair. "I think the shock would perhaps kill mother if we told her at the moment." Flora had giggled at this, and he had gently tickled her waist in hope of lightening the mood.

"Stop it!" She exclaimed, attempting to pull his hands off her. She had been lain across him, which meant whenever she tried to stand up and get away from him he easily just pulled her back down onto his knee. "It is naughty to be this nasty to a pregnant woman! Just wait till I tell your -- oh my word!" She had suddenly sat bolt upright her hands flying to her stomach immediately.

"Flora?" He had asked concerned, "What is it? Is everything alright?" His concern had made Flora smile. There were times when Flora wondered just how strong his affection for her really was. Did he really love her and just struggled to show it, or was she really just the next best thing to Marie for him?

"The baby…I'm sure the baby just kicked!" She gasped, "There again! Here…" she then took his hand and placed it over the correct position on her abdomen, before she sunk back into him. "Can you feel it?" She had whispered, the tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes," he had croaked. This wasn't the easiest of moments for him. It had brought back so many memories on when he'd first felt his own child move in Marie.

"Oh this feels wonderful…weird…but wonderful." He had smiled down at her, placing series of kisses along the top of her head. "There is nobody I would rather share this moment with than you," she had whispered, turning slightly so she could place a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you so much," with that she had buried her head in his shoulder dozing gently, waiting for him to reply, but once again he said nothing, just stroked her hair softly. He had so desperately wanted to say those three little words back to her for so long, but every time he attempted it they just got stuck in his throat and even now 4 months later he had not managed to utter them to Flora.

Struggling to stand any longer she made her way back to her chair. Walter puzzled her, at times he would be loving and caring like had had that evening and at others he would push her away and spent the evening in the other house. The house was now pretty much finished, however Flora was to stay put for the moment so at least one member of family could be there at all times. The crib had been moved from the nursery into her current room, a job Walter had struggled with.

She had also attempted many times to bring up the topic of his child and his wife but whenever she managed to shift the conversation that way he either changed it again or coldly told her it was none of her business, before storming away. Finally giving up Flora tried to subtly asked Emily about Marie and their child. Yet so far the only information she had been given was Marie died during childbirth and the baby died a couple of days after. This still puzzled Flora, she'd thought Marie had died through some major operation she had had because…well she wasn't all there, of course this wasn't the sort of thing she could ask Emily or Walter about. So instead she was waiting and hoping that sometime soon Walter would open up and talk to her about his wife.

Flora had been struggling today, she hadn't slept all the night before. The baby seemed to delight in keeping her awake all night. She was just about to pull herself up again and make herself a cup of tea when Walter entered through the door, wiping his sweaty forehead with the sleeve of his open shirt.

"Oh afternoon," he muttered embarrassedly as he saw her staring up at him with a delirious smile on her face.

"Good afternoon Walter," she replied, pulling on the table in an attempt to pull herself up.

"Don't you get up, what is it? I'll get you what you need," he insisted, pushing her gently back down into her chair. She preferred it when he fussed around her than Emily, it was a nice reminder that he did care for her, even if it was only a little.

"I was just going to make myself a cup of tea, really it's fine, I can manage. I need to stretch my legs every now and again anyway."

"Alright then," he muttered disbelievingly, although locking an arm around what was left of her waist to help her to her feet. He realised he perhaps lingered a little with her in her arms, but it was the only time he could hold her without it looking too suspicious. She smiled up at him nervously as he let her go. "I'll give you a hand," he whispered, though quickly regretting his words as he turned to see her angrily raise her eyebrow.

They hadn't spoken much over the last week or so. He had been staying as far away from her as possible really, she had somehow got the idea that he liked the idea of bossing her around and telling her what to do after they had had an argument a few days ago…

--

Flora huffed angrily pulling the cloth from his hands and continuing with her job of wiping down the mantle piece. Not willing to be so bullied by this stubborn pregnant woman he snatched the cloth back from her.

"Walter! Will you please stop it!" She exclaimed irately, trying to retrieve the cloth back from his hands.

"You shouldn't be doing so much Flora, how many times do I have to tell?" He hissed, glancing around making sure his parents weren't lurking by…it wouldn't do to have them overhear his being concerned and fussing over her.

"Oh not you as well," she sighed, "I've heard enough from your mother today so don't you start as well."

"Well I would have thought after hearing it from two people you may decide to take our advise and tone it down a little, but obviously I was wrong!"

"I really don't need this right well, I didn't sleep especially well and I'm very tired," She moaned sleepily, rubbing her head in frustration.

"Then go and try and get some rest now--"

He didn't have time to finish though, as she cut him off angrily, "I thought you were supposed to be on my side, support me and stick up for me when Emily is nagging me not start lecturing me as well."

"I am not going to sit back, while you make yourself ill Flora…and your baby, which you will do if you aren't careful. I'm trying to do what is best for you," He insisted softly, reaching over to grasp her hand and squeeze it comfortingly.

"Just calm down a little, go upstairs and get some rest and I may be able to sneak up and see you when mother isn't watching," he suggested, smiling gently at her, but she wasn't having any of this. She just saw all this fussing of a way of him controlling her.

"I don't think so somehow," she hissed, pushing him firmly away from her. "What I do is absolutely nothing to do with you and I do not fretting over me and MY child, I am not Marie!"

"How dare you bring my wife into this," he said quite calmly almost under his breath. "I was just trying to look out for you. I was under the impression that is what people who cared a great deal about each other did, obviously I was wrong. So if you really want me to leave you alone, that is what I will do." He didn't say anything else, just swiftly turned on his heel and stormed from the room.

She had been too furious at the time to go after him, but she had chided herself for it later when he refused to even look at her, never mind not listen to one word of her apologises.

--

"You don't have to help…I can manage quite perfectly on my own," she whispered gently, she wasn't willing to bring up all that business up again after he had finally begun to speak to her again, but she was still livid at him for treating her like a child.

"If you don't want my help then I won't bother I only offered." He didn't sound angry to her, more wounded than angry. He was just about to leave her in peace when she suddenly jumped forward and grasped his wrist.

"Walter I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Please don't run away from a pregnant woman when I'm trying to apologise and make things right!" She cried. She sighed collapsing back against the door, panting. Why did she always manage to ruin the delicate atmosphere they had managed build between themselves? Huffing, she pushed herself away from the door. She moaned as she felt a her baby retaliate for her moving too quickly. Walking back towards the table, she leaned over it, breathing deeply, trying to rid her mind of the pain now growing. Forcing herself to stand straight she attempted to get herself back into the chair but before she had even walked two paces, she realised she couldn't stand any longer. The pain was too excruciating and she fell to her knees.

Walter stood outside Flora's room, pacing up and down the corridor. His father had returned with the doctor only minutes before, which had been an utter relief for Walter that he made it in time. He found it almost unbearable to listen to Flora's screams in agony, it brought back so many ill memories. I couldn't quite be sure if this had been all this fault, after all she was a couple of weeks early and she had gone into labour straight after there argument.

He'd never be able to forgive himself if anything every happened to her or the baby because of him. After all the months he was finally beginning to find those three little words loosening in his throat, he wanted to burst through the door and scream he loved her so much at the top of his voice just so she knew.

These last few months had been intolerable for Walter. He wanted so much to get close to her and realised she was a better people than any to open up too, but whenever he found himself really opening up to her he suddenly closed down again. Therefore they had gradually grown apart over the last few months. Flora had almost convinced herself he didn't care for her at all, or rather on the rare occasions when it suited him. And Walter…spent every meal time having to bear his mother bend his ear about finding a woman to settle down with, while his father dropped hints at Flora that Walter would never marry again, which always made the tears well in her eyes (though only Walter noticed).

Meal times were nothing compared to the long evenings though. He was unable to sleep knowing that every night the object of his affections was lay upstairs, most probably unable to sleep as well. Although she had often pressed him, he was being a proper gentleman to the letter and refusing all her invitations to abandon the hard sofa in the sitting room and join her in her nice warm comfortable bed. It wasn't an easy task that was for sure, and it was like a knife through his heart every time he saw the injured look on her after he refused to join her.

At first she had been understanding, realising it was for the best and they had agreed it was perhaps a little too early. So she had never mentioned the subject again for another couple of months. However the more often he turned her down and the further along in pregnancy she got the more she became to believe that it more to do with the fact he didn't want her. She would often storm off in rage if he denied her or she would break down and burst into tears, completely paranoid and upset that she would never get her figure back after having this baby.

He wondered if Flora knew how anxious he was at the moment. She had often questioned him of his affection towards her, would she ever dare to question him again if she knew he was feeling physically sick with worry at this very moment. Only once could Walter ever remember feeling so tense and that had been a very similar situation. He screwed his eyes up, desperate to dislodge the unpleasant cries from his wife as she went through labour, it had all sounded so similar to how Flora was at this very second. What seems like hours and hours of painful screaming and then a tense silence as the adult cries stop. Walter and Mr Corey senior held there breath, waiting for a sound or a sign that everything was alright…

Then they heard it, a shrill cry spreading throughout the house. The two men immediately bounded towards the door, waiting for someone to come out and fill them in. They waited for a couple of moments before Emily stepped outside a huge beam on her face.

"We have a healthy little granddaughter and a very proud and equally well mother…"

- - - -


	3. Chapter 3

- - - -

Walter stood by the kitchen window peering out, just as Flora had earlier that same day. He however was watching his father and mother as they left the drive. The doctor had just offered to give the two of them a lift into town to give the happy new to Mrs Corey senior senior, while Flora was fast asleep. Emily had been very reluctant to leave Flora alone so soon after giving birth, but they had assured her Walter would be there if she needed anything. So Walter now stood by the window, making sure she did in fact leave as she had finally decided.

After seeing her definitely leave with his father, Walter turned and walked back upstairs towards Flora's room. He hadn't asked to go and see Flora after Emily had come out of her room with the good news even though he had desperately wished he would be allowed. He knew however this wouldn't do any good if they were to keep their relationship secret…if it could be called a relationship. He had a feeling after how he had been treating her recently, distant and cruelly, she wouldn't want anything to do with him, which he would understand.

He tapped so lightly on the door she would only hear if she was awake. After hearing no answer he stepped inside the room. He tiptoed towards her bed, smiling as he studied her sleeping form. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, sweeping back the few strands of sticky hair that clung to her cheeks.

Flora had only been dozing gently when Walter had knocked on the door, however she was far too exhausted to even open her eyes. Her whole body felt so battered she could hardly move. She knew Emily and Wally had gone into town, so she therefore knew that it had to be Walter and she didn't have the energy to feign waking up, just to face another argument with him.

"Oh I was so worried about you," she heard him whisper as he stroked her hair softly, "I'm not sure I could go through that…again."

He sighed gently, why did it have to be so much harder to say when she was awake? "I thought last time was hard, but for some reason this time seemed twice as difficult to cope with."

"Waiting out there while you were in here…goodness…brought back so many awful memories and…" he paused for a moment, waiting for the lump in his throat to disappear, "well I've already lost the first woman I loved and I sure as hell aren't ready to loose…" he trailed off unable to continue.

Flora was now desperate to sit up and kiss him with total abandonment until he knew for sure that she loved him with all her heart, however she somehow managed to control herself preferring to shift slightly and grin into her pillow…she really had his heart.

She felt him squeeze her hand carefully and raise himself from his place beside her bed. He made his way almost silently to the end of the bed, where he peered into the delicate crib. He couldn't help beaming at the tiny girl, with her wee nose, chubby little cheeks and the biggest pair of dazzling Corey blue eyes ever. Walter found it incredibly overwhelming, here was this little child who he wanted to love as his own and every time he looked at her, he knew there was going to be this constant reminder she was Robert's daughter every time he looked into those huge eyes.

Pushing these disturbing thoughts to the back of his mind, Walter leaned over and stroked the baby's cheek soothingly. Walter wondered what Flora had decided to call her. She had tried to get him involved when it came to choosing the baby's name. They had easily been able to agree on a boy's name…that wasn't much use though. The girls names had been slightly harder. They didn't seem to be able to agree on a name. In the end he had just told Flora it was up to her to decide, she was her daughter afterall. Walter had been very set on the name Isabelle, or Izzy for short. Flora wasn't so keen on the name however, so it seemed like Izzy was off the table.

Well whatever she decided he was sure it was going to be just perfect for her He tickled under her chin carefully as she stared up at him intrigued. "Less than 3 hours old and already you are as beautiful as your mother…which is saying something." He whispered to her. "I am going to take good care of you and your mother. You are going to grow up to be healthy and strong." The lump was back in his throat at this point as his recalled the last baby that had lay in this crib. He was perfect in every single way, yet he just wasn't quite strong enough to hold in there without the help of his mother.

"I know it may not say in writing that you are my little girl, but you are my little one and I'm going to spoil you rotten, just you wait and see. I'll win the prize for number one uncle in the world." The baby only gazed curiously up at him, before deciding he wasn't interesting enough to stay awake for and closed her eyes.

Walter tucked the blanket tighter around her and placed a little kiss on her tiny forehead. "And one day I promise to provide you with a little brother or sister…that can be our first secret, that no one can know except you and I." Walter chuckled slightly to himself as he stood up straight.

"We'll let your mother recuperate before we break the news to her I think," with that final comment, he glanced over Flora once again and strode from the room, closing the door silently behind him.

Deciding it was safe to open her eyes Flora sat up, a huge grin spreading across her face. He really loved her and it seemed he loved her daughter as well. Sliding slowly and carefully down to the bottom of the bed she stroked the few hairs on her daughters head, unable to believe how much she loved her. Kissing her cheek she whispered, "sleep well little Isabelle," before settling herself back down.

- - -

Over the next few months Izzy Corey did exactly what Walter had promised. She was growing quickly by the day, she was perfectly healthy, strong and to everyone's delight she had a huge set of lungs, which was perhaps appreciated most at 3 in the morning.

Flora was now quite used to the sleepless nights…if that is something one can get used too. It was certainly difficult only getting a couple of hours sleep every night, then having to get up next morning and care for her little darling, while continuing with her light chores. Emily was of course a dear through the day. She would often keep an eye on Isabelle as she made dinner, allowing Flora a chance for a quick nap. Or she would whisk her off into the gardens for half an hour, that way Flora could have a peaceful cup of tea in her baby free minutes or dash about the kitchen, regretting those further few minutes she had allowed herself to coo over her beautiful daughter after feeding her instead of preparing lunch.

By the evening both women would be absolutely exhausted and this is the point Walter delighted jumping in and acting the father figure. He was trying his best to be discrete, he knew his mother would never approve of his fathering Izzy, but he simply couldn't help it. After a hard days work there is nothing more he enjoyed than coming home, satisfying his empty stomach, then settling himself into a comfy chair with a brandy and playing with Izzy on his lap. Flora loved watching him with her. He would tickle her chin and do silly things in an effort to get some sort of reaction from her, but every time the little one simply stared at him, occasionally rested her eyes and sometimes, if he was lucky, he would hear a little squeaky cry from her.

Tonight was no exception. He was sat with Izzy in his arms trying to get her to do something remotely interesting, "Say cat," she just blinked at him. "cat," he repeated. Flora giggled at him from her chair. He was so adorable. "What about dog? d-o-g. She doesn't do much does she?"

"Except cry? Not really. Give her a good 7 months yet Walter," she smiled.

"Dog," he said again. He stroked her thin layer of soft hair. "Chicken?" He started to cluck like a chicken. "Well at least your mother thinks I'm hilarious," he sighed, smirking from the chuckling Flora to the uninterested look on her daughters face. "Flora I think she's broken, she doesn't see to be working. She just stares at me with that 'who on earth are you?' look on her face."

Flora beamed at him, however Emily tutted in his direction and scathing him with "oh Walter stop being such a hen!"

Flora gritted her teeth slightly and turned to Emily. Her attitude towards Walter's caring nature with Isabelle enraged her greatly from time to time. "Emily, it is important that she has a strong male role model. I personally can't think of anyone more suitable than Walter."

Walter smiled gratefully in her direction, while Emily glared at her. It was clear to both Flora and Walter that Emily disliked Walter bonding with Izzy because the more time he was spending playing with her the less he was spending looking for a new wife to mother his own children. Little did she know Walter was eyeing up the perfect woman he wished to have as his wife and all this fathering of Izzy was one of the best ways to reassure her that she was the one he wished to spend his time with instead of disappearing into town in search of someone else.

"She's really not happy with you is she?" Flora whispered, as Emily disappeared into the kitchen to prepare a fresh pot of tea.

"Of course not, having Izzy round her seems to be going to her head. Sending her even more grandchild crazy than before."

"Well maybe she is right," she began as Walter handed Izzy back to her, "you shouldn't be spending your evenings stuck at home with your mother and some tiny tot who 'does nothing'…oh and me," she added as an after thought. "You should be living it up in town not sat here bored out of your-"Walter wasn't about to allow her to finish that sentence however. He suddenly leaned forward and careful not to crush the now sleeping Izzy kissed her quickly yet firmly on the lips.

"I'd rather be with you any time and day of week," he whispered, before swiftly settling himself back into his chair as Emily made her way back into the sitting room, handing Flora a cup of tea. She stared at Emily dumbstruck for a moment before accepting the beverage from her.

"Flora? Are you alright?" She asked fussing, raising a hand to her forehead to see if she had a temperature. "Do you want to go lie down for a while?"

Flora didn't answer for a moment, still trying to recover from that passionate kiss he had just placed on her. Finally coming to her senses she grinned cheekily at him over the top of her teacup before sultry replying "oh I'm sure a good lie down would do me the world of good."

Walter raised his eyebrow at her, deciding not to open his mouth in fear of giving the game away. Instead he waited till Emily at disappeared for the some milk before whispering, "Well we'll have to see what we can do about that Flora my dear."

-------------------

Flora had been so shocked the moment Walter had leaned over to kiss her earlier that evening. After learning that he did in fact care for her a lot on the day Izzy was born Flora had backed off slightly. She had decided that it would be best to give him time to get close to her in his own way. It had been very difficult not to jump on him at times, but this way was best. There had only been the tiniest hints of his affection over the last couple of months. He was very subtle, just the occasional squeeze of her hand or a flicker of a wink over lunch.

Neither had mentioned the arguments that had occurred before Izzy's birth. Flora had come up to her room one evening to find a freshly cut red rose on her best side table with a note beneath it that said 'sorry for being such a grumpy pain in the ass before. Can we start again?'. She hadn't replied through words, but he knew the next morning when he saw the smile on her face that this was the opportunity for a fresh start.

This evening Flora paced nervously up and down her room waiting to hear Emily and Wally retire for the evening. After their playful discussion earlier Flora had the inkling that tonight may well be 'the night'. Surely that had to have been what he meant earlier…

Loosening her dressing gown, she fumbled around her dressing table for her perfume, spraying it on her neck. She hesitated for a minute fingering her make up…she wanted to look nice…yet on the other hand how many people wear make up to bed, she didn't want to scare him away. No, she finally decided, the natural look would do, she didn't want him to think she was expecting anything.

She was just leaning over to check her darling Isabelle was sound asleep when she heard the faintest knock on her door. For a moment she froze, he had really come. The next more urgent knock stirred her from her stupor and she tip toed towards the door taking a deep breath before pulling it open.

"Are you going to let me in or do I have to stand here all night?" He joked in a whisper, glancing nervously at his parent's bedroom door. The last thing he needed now was for one of them to decide they needed a glass of water and come out of their room find him stood outside Flora's bedroom door.

Stepping back she allowed him to enter his old room, before closing the door quietly behind him. "I thought you may have gone to sleep," he smiled nervously, small talk was good he had decided as he had downed his final brandy downstairs. He'd not been listening to a word his mother had been saying to him after Flora had gone upstairs. Something about him not fathering Izzy probably. He'd been far too busy coming up with a list of topics he and Flora could discuss that evening when he went to see her. The weather perhaps or… he'd got stuck after that. What did women like to talk about? He couldn't exactly talk to her about politics or such matters. It seemed to him all women talked about was fashion and so on, he was useless on such subjects.

"No no, I just managed to get Isabelle down, she's sleeping like an angel," Flora replied, settling herself down on the edge of her bed.

"She's gorgeous," Walter muttered almost to himself, as he ran a finger along the sleeping baby's cheek.

"She looks very sweet and innocent when she's asleep doesn't she?" Flora giggled slightly through a yawn. "However, you just know she's going to wake up screaming any minute."

Walter chuckled as quietly possible, not wanting to wake his mother who was only next door. Why couldn't she be a heavy sleeper like his father? "She was very tired earlier, I don't think you'll have much trouble from her tonight."

"I hope not," Flora murmured, her eyes widening suddenly as she noticed a loose stocking peeking out from under her bed. It had been a very hurried rush around earlier when she had come upstairs. She had been greeted by the absolute state of her room. Dirty clothes were scattered everywhere, books and the odd bit and bats littering her bedroom floor and every item of furniture. In the end she had just shoved it all under her bed and prayed he would find no reason to look under there.

"So…?" He whispered awkwardly, stepping away from Izzy's cot.

"Err, yes?" She muttered distractedly, as she shifted along the bed in order to reach her stocking.

"Today was beautiful wasn't it? The weather I mean. I thought it was going to rain…but it didn't, did it?"

"You're right it didn't," she replied, trying to reach her foot out to try and kick the stocking back to its safe place under the bed, but she couldn't quite reach it.

"The sun was so hot for this time of the year, don't you think?" He continued, breaking the silence that had descended and pacing round from the back of her bed to the side.

"I most certainly do," she smiled up at him, pulling her leg back in. "It was slightly windy though this morning when I took Izzy out."

"Was it? I didn't really notice." She nodded up at him, hoping that he wasn't about to look down at this feet which were close to her dirty stocking.

"But it wasn't really all that cold," Flora added, rising from the bed and stepping towards him.

"Well that's good, we…erm…we wouldn't want Izzy catching a cold," he stuttered slightly, as she approached him.

"No we wouldn't. Come sit," she smiled sultry at him. She grabbed at his shirt and pulled him back to sit on her bed, making sure that her foot dragged her stocking back along the floor before quickly flicking it far under her bed with her foot as they sat down.

It wasn't long before she jumped on him. The next thing Walter knew his shirt was being unbuttoned and Flora was practically sat on his lap. At first he had been too stunned to respond. He'd merely come up for a little chat and perhaps a bit of a snuggle but now it turned out he was quickly loosing his clothes. Flora must have sensed something wasn't quite right because she paused for a moment and looked up at him. He swallowed for a moment trying desperately to think of something to say.

"Erm…I wonder what the weather will be like tomorrow?" he stuttered, silently chiding himself for his stupidity.

She raised her eyebrow at him, was that really what he was thinking about? "To be honest I really couldn't give a damn." Trailing kisses down his chest she continued to remove his shirt.

Alright. She obviously didn't wish to talk about the weather. Fashion maybe? What did he know about fashion? "That really is a lovely…night dress…thingy."

"Thank you, but you know…" she slid his shirt off his shoulders throwing it across the room, "it looks better on the floor," she whispered in his ear, shrugging her dressing gown off to join his shirt on the floor.

"I'm sure it does. I think though, that may be an experiment for another night…"

"Of course," she smiled up at him, shifting back allowing him room to breath.

She sat back against the headboard, unable to meet his eye. "It's not that I don't want to. I do very much. You've just had Izzy though, mother is next door and also I think it should be perfect." He crawled up the bed to join her. "Perfect time, perfect setting."

She nodded, "I hate it when you are right."

"Well it doesn't happen very often so just let me enjoy the moment." She giggled kissing him quickly on the lips before settling herself down so her head rested on his chest. He gazed at the top of her head, stroking her hair softly. No words were spoken, both were enjoying the silence before he had to go again. 'God I love you' he thought, as she trailed a finger across his toned stomach. 'Just tell her you fool!'

But once again he couldn't.

Instead he began to sit up and scan the room for his clothes. Flora moaned, sitting up too and shaking her head at him. "Please don't go," she pleaded.

"Sweetie you know I have to, I can't fall asleep here." He quickly found his shirt and was just about to put it on when it was snatched from his hands. "Flora please!" She darted across the room to reach his jacket before he could reach it.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either but I have to. If mother knew I was here-"

"Oh you're such a mummy's boy," she hissed under her breath.

"Flora do you seriously not care about what people would think of you if they thought you were sleeping with your husband's brother?"

"No I wouldn't." She insisted, "because I just want to be with you so much I don't care what other people think or say…that's you who is bothered."

"That's not bloody fair," he growled at her. "If I want this job then I can't have any scandal against my name you know that and you agreed that we'd keep this a secret until I decided the time was right. Now give me my clothes." She shook her head firmly, backing away from him until she came in contact with the wall. "You know I could always force them off you, but that may wake up Isabelle and do you really want that?"

"No, but it would also wake up your mother and I know you don't want that."

"Alright, alright you got me," he stepped back. "I'll stay with you tonight." She smiled smugly pushing him back down to sit on his bed, before following him. "You're so gullible," he chuckled, suddenly jumping up and grabbing his clothes from the floor where she had dropped them.

"That is not fair!" She screamed at him as loud as she could, "You sneaky little-"

"Flora is everything alright?" She froze as she heard Emily's voice float from under the door.

"Well done," Walter hissed at her. "Now what do I do?"

"Is Isabelle playing up darling?" Emily continued from outside.

"Just a little," Flora answered, pointing at the window and smiling at Walter who was shaking his head at her in disbelief. "Well if you want her to find you that is fine with me…" she trailed off smirking at him.

"Flora I'll come in and give you a hand shall I?" At hearing this declaration from his mother, Walter dived towards the window, pushing it open as wide as it would go. Flora scanned the floor for her dressing gown and pulled it on, making sure Walter was out of sight before unlocking the door for Emily.

"Good god Flora, it's freezing," Emily fussed, tutting at her, before dashing over to coo over the now wailing Izzy.

Flora made her way over to the window to close it, peering out for a moment to see Walter clinging onto the windowsill. "Don't you dare close that window," he mouthed at her.

"Sorry," she mouthed in reply, blowing him a kiss, before closing the window tightly. It wasn't long before she heard a shriek from outside and the sound of him falling from her windowsill to the ground. She winced slightly as she pictured him climbing out from the rose bush that was below her window.

"What was that?" Emily whispered urgently at Flora, as they heard Walter curse loudly from outside. "We're being burgled!" She shrieked before Flora could stop her. Next moment she was barging down the stairs calling for Walter to wake up, her sleepy eyed husband trailing grumpily behind her.

"Walter get up quickly!" She shouted towards the sitting room, stopping however as she saw the kitchen door open and in wander a very ragged looking Walter. His hair was stuck up, his shirt unbuttoned and his jacket slung over his shoulder. He looked absolutely livid.

"Where the hell have you been?" Emily bellowed, her beady eyes eyeing him up and down. "Or do I not want to know?"

"It's none of your business Emily. Leave the poor lad alone." He smirked at his son, sending a wink in his direction.

"You know I don't approve of that sort of behaviour Walter!" She continued, glaring at her husband and Flora who was desperately stifling a giggle.

"I haven't been-" he never got the chance to finish his sentence.

"We'll be having words about this in the morning Walter. I do not want you creeping in and out of the house at night." Walter rolled his eyes at his mother.

"He's a grown boy, he can do as he wishes," his father told Emily. She gritted her teeth, spinning round and storming up the stairs to her room. "So?" His father encouraged.

"So what?" Walter asked, unable to believe the grin on his father's face at the idea of him 'in town'.

"Who is it?"

"Is she blonde Walter?" Flora cut in, pouring herself a glass of milk and settling herself down at the kitchen table, looking up at him with an amused expression on her face.

"You are dead!" He growled at her, as his father finally left them to go back to bed after much hassling.

"I am, am I?" She sniggered. "Oh come on it was funny!"

"Funny? You don't have your parents thinking that you've just…you don't have a dozen rose thorns sticking out of your backside!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down!" She sighed, downing the last of her milk and standing. He stamped his foot angrily and she couldn't resist laughing at him, he was so outraged. "Well if you want I'll rub your backside better tomorrow after I've got some sleep."

"Now there is an offer I can't refuse." His sulk faded a little and he winked at her before entering the sitting room, hoping to finally get some well needed sleep.

- - - -

"Walter, where are we going?" Flora giggled, struggling to release her wrists from his grasp and remove the blindfold he'd put across her eyes.

"Patience my dear and all will become clear," he cooed in her ear, as he carefully guided her up a couple of steps and into her finished house. "This way," he directed her towards the sitting room and letting her wrists free. Immediately her hands reached up to the scarf which she threw away, allowing her to see the finished house at last. "A palace for my princesses Flora and Izzy, allow me to give you the grand tour."

She couldn't respond, just stared around her and allowed Walter to rush her into every room in the house which was now complete and looking marvelous. It was clear that he had put all his effort into making this house perfect for her and Izzy. He hadn't just built the extension and moved all the furniture in, he'd decorated and added the unimportant things which he knew would make the house complete for her like flowers and the little feminine things he preferred not to know about.

"You may have to build another wardrobe," she smiled as she gazed around her finished bedroom. It was her, how did Walter manage to get this so perfect for her?

"How many clothes do you own?" Walter asked his eyes widening as he looked at the large wardrobe already in the room.

Flora moved towards the wardrobe and opened it, "My clothes will just about fit in here…but where would you put yours?"

"My dear when I move in…" which may be a while, he thought, "I promise I will find somewhere to put my clothes. Whether it be they live in the kitchen sink or I bring my wardrobe from Mother's and I squeeze it in here."

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Flora replied bouncing on the bed. "Want to test out the bed springs?"

He shook his head at her in disbelief, "you don't know the meaning of patience do you?"

"Nope!" She exclaimed roughly grabbing at his shirt and pulling him closer. "Thank you for the lovely surprise," she whispered blowing hot air against his neck, while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Flora please stop it, you know we shouldn't be-" He was cut short as he went down colliding with the mattress. "Well the bed springs work," he muttered as she straddled him, a huge grin across her face, congratulating herself on her master plan of tripping him onto the bed.

"So you don't especially mind the idea of our child being conceived on here?" She murmured into his chest, as she placed soft kisses across his bare torso.

"No," he admitted, before regaining his senses again and trying to push her off, "but not just yet Flora."

"Not just yet?" She repeated, sitting up and pulling away from his slightly. "Exactly how long is 'not just yet' Walter because surprise surprise I'm not getting any younger and can't wait forever!"

"Flora we've talked about this many times now. I can't just jump into bed with you there are rules, we both know that. Robert's only been gone for about 9 months and you've just had his child for heavens sake!" He was sat up too now and angrily buttoning his shirt back up.

"I know all this," Flora whispered towards his back as he strode towards the door. "I've just gone and ruined a perfect afternoon haven't I? You went to so much trouble and I…" She sniffed, swiping at the lone tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Flora," he muttered, turning back round to face her, "You know if I could I'd marry you right here, right now. Instead will you settle for an autumn wedding?"

"What?"

"Autumn?" He replied, taking her hands and beckoning her to sit on the bed with him. "That gives us 6 months to court, which should please mother and the rest of the village enough."

"You are being serious aren't you?"

"Of course I am. We can't make the wedding official yet," he told her, lowering her onto the bed so her head rested comfortably on his shoulder, "but between you and me we're both free on the 15th of August so how about you marry me? I'll have my clothes all ready and packed so I can move them into the kitchen sink. Oh and once I live here I'll be able to decorate Izzy's room."

"You already have."

"The nursery may be decorated but what about the spare room. She's going to have to hand over the nursery at some time or other isn't she? Quite soon I should imagine if my plan goes well. We need to be close to the baby when it comes don't we?"

She giggled, running a playful finger down his nose, "is there nothing about our lives you haven't planned? How many children are we having for example?"

"2!" Flora was a little taken aback by his forcefulness and quickness in answering.

"I guessed you've named them as well?"

"Of course, Walter and Amy!"

"And what school are 'Walter' and 'Amy' going to?"

"My old school of course!"

She chuckled again, "You'll be telling me next you've picked out my wedding dress."

"I thought I'd leave all that feminine stuff to you," he replied, beginning to get a little offended by her teasing.

"Thank god for that," she managed to gasp out through her laughter.

"Are you laughing at my young lady?" He growled, sitting up suddenly and dislodging her from her cosy spot.

"No!" She shrieked as he pinned her down and began to tickle her. "Of course I wasn't laughing at you! Walter stop it!" He had a fair amount of his weight on her so she couldn't move from her spot on the bed. She was just about to get the better of him with the pillow she had managed to grasp when the bedroom door swung open and in stormed in a very stern looking Emily.

Walter immediately moved from his position on top of Flora to beside her on the bed, "What in God's name are you to doing?"

"I was just…" Walter began, breaking off coughing, giving himself time to come up with an excuse, "showing Flora the fantastic job I did on this ceiling. If you come and lay down mother and look up I'm sure you'll see the ever so thin line along the ceiling. The ceiling was a complete mess and I had to re-plaster the whole thing."

"Hmmmm, I think I'll pass," Emily growled, as Walter patted the bed for her to come and lay down.

Ceiling indeed? It was hardly appropriate for her son and her daughter-in-law to be rolling around on a bed as if they were a married couple. Emily knew that the ceiling excuse had to be a load of toss, but she didn't want to bring herself to think about the other option. She wouldn't mention to either of them what was really going through her head. Instead she would just do her best to keep the pair apart as much as she could for a while.

"Well we'd erm…better be going." Flora and Walter nodded in agreement and jumped up. "So Flora when are you thinking about moving in?" Emily asked, the sooner she got away from her son the better.

"I'm not sure really. I'm sure Walter is dying for his bed back."

"You're right! I'm not sure how much more my back can take of that sofa."

Emily stormed down the stairs in front of them. They both agreed through a silent look not to cross her today. She was obviously not in the best mood ever. "By the way," Flora muttered when she was sure Emily was out of ear shot, "if you think I'm naming our child Walter you've got another thing coming."

"What is wrong with the name Walter?" Walter protested.

"Don't even get me started!" She growled at him as she exited the house and quicken her pace to catch up to Emily so Walter couldn't argue with her.

- - - -

Emily had decided to get to work on keeping Flora and Walter apart as quickly as possible. She barely left them alone in a room together. She was currently preparing afternoon tea for the family, a rare treat but today was an exception. She had invited round a neighbour, Holly, who was simply perfect for Walter. What they needed around this place was a few more females for Walter to drool over, he'd quickly ignore Flora if he had more options around.

Holly had been brought up in their village but had moved away a few years ago after marrying. Yet her husband had died a month or so back and she'd moved back here a week or so ago so she could be closer to her family. Her father was head of the parish council and her mother had been a close friend of Emily's since they were young. Holly was a lovely lady, in her late twenties, so a little younger than Walter, but that would definitely not be a bad thing. The younger the better in fact, she could have her next grandchild on the way in less than a year.

"Flora are you planning on doing anything slightly useful today?" Emily asked harshly towards Flora, who was stood cooing over her daughter. Straightening up, Flora gritted her teeth and began to knead the dough Emily was pointing to. "Holly will be here in approximately 5 minutes and I really don't need you making the place look untidy."

Flora scowled, punching the dough forcefully. She'd heard nothing but Holly, Holly, Holly over the last few days. Emily had delighted in telling Flora how perfect she was for Walter and their family. Apparently she had shares in the family business, she was about to move into her own house and she was supposedly stunning, with beautiful long blonde hair, rosy red lips and a wee little nosey.

Before she knew what was happening Holly was being ushered into the sitting room by Emily, before she rushed off to find her son, leaving Flora to serve the tea. Flora felt very out of place during tea, Walter and Holly seemed to be getting on like a house on fire. Reminiscing the childhood they had had together in the village, laughing and joking about which friend had played which joke on which grumpy old man at the end of the road. It was sickening for Flora to watch the way Holly would playfully slap his shoulder when she laughed.

"Oh do you remember Heather?"

"Was she your really tiny friend with the ginger hair? Always used to have it in two plaits?" Walter asked, he was beginning to get a little sick of all the small talk. He wasn't sure he could sit through another story of her little friends who was now living with some incredibly well off man ten times her age.

"Yep. She has just had triplets which is such good news as she's been thinking for a while now that she couldn't have children but it turns out she can." Holly giggled excitedly.

He could always remember seeing Holly and her little group of friends sitting beneath the huge oak tree in the park. They would all be huddled in a group and they'd start giggling and staring as the older boys walked past. He'd never really spoken to her back then, the age difference back then had seemed so big compared to how it seemed now. He was a good ten years older than her so hadn't had much to do with her and her little cluster of friends.

"And remember Catherine? Well she's just married, apparently she's expecting, it's quite the scandal according to Heather…" she talked and talked, Emily was obviously hanging on to her every word, loving the gossip. Walter however had switched off by this point, just nodding and laughing occasionally just to pretend he was paying attention.

"Well I must be off," she said finally, "I'm afraid I've got lots of organising to do, moving and all tomorrow, things are a bit hectic."

"You know, I'm sure Walter would be delighted to come and give you an extra pair of hands if you need it?" Emily insisted, a new plot forming in her mind.

"Really? That would be amazing Walter! I could certainly do with a pair of strong hands."

"I bet you could," Flora whispered to herself from her seat as she cradled her daughter pretending to ignore what was happening at the door, while really listening to every single word intently.

"Well I'd be absolutely honoured to help you," Walter gushed in reply, beaming from Holly to his mother. At this Flora felt as if someone had reached down her throat and ripped out her heart. She had got the idea that Walter disliked her company and now he was offering to spend a day alone with this woman.

After the door had finally shut her out, Emily swung round to her son the smile plastered on her face. "So I take it you took to her?"

"Well…what can I say? She's pleasant enough-"

"And pretty?"

"I'd not really thought about- I suppose she is…quite attractive," he was very aware of Flora sat not so far away, he didn't want to say anything he may regret in front of her. Yet at the same time he was trying to convince his mother that Flora meant nothing to him and the best way to do that was to try and make her believe he'd taken to Holly.

"Well maybe after spending some quality time alone with her tomorrow you'll find her more than just 'pleasant' company. I just thought I should inform you I approve of her and so will your father so you can decide whether we'll be hearing wedding bells anytime soon."

"We just may be," he added, more to himself than to Emily. He wasn't thinking about Holly though, he was glancing towards Flora as he had said it. Emily was too delighted to follow his gaze, just kissed him on the cheek and almost skipped away shouting to her husband that their son was finally getting there.

As Emily dashed away to find her husband Walter strutted towards Flora, placing a loving kiss on her mouth. However when she didn't respond he pulled back concerned. "Darling, what's the matter?"

"I'll give you three guesses," she whispered, her throat very dry. The happiness had been rapidly drained from her and she felt empty and lost.

"Erm…Izzy's giving you hell?" He asked, only to receive a raised eyebrow from Flora as she cooed over Izzy, who was obviously sleeping like an angel. "That's not it…time of the month?" He chuckled slightly, lightly touching her cheek. Flora was hardly amused, glaring up at him. "Hmmm…you're annoyed with me for getting on so well with Holly and saying she was attractive." This wasn't even a question.

"Nope. I'm not annoyed with you for getting on so well with Holly and saying she was attractive…I'm livid with you for getting on so well with Holly and saying she was attractive…not to mention the fact you agreed to go help her move in. We were supposed to be going for a walk tomorrow or had you forgotten? You know your mother and father are going to be out all day so it was going to be the perfect opportunity for us to sneak off." She was speaking calmly, preferring to look at her lap in case she lost her temper.

"Flora, please listen to me. Mother knows about us, you know that. How else am I supposed to convince her that we aren't together?"

"Why should you need to! My husband has been dead for over 6 months now, we have nothing to hide!" She jumped up angrily, shouting him down, before freezing as though she was thinking hard. "Unless…you're embarrassed…or ashamed?" She spoke in a whisper now, turning to pick up Izzy from her basket.

"You know that is not the reason Flora for goodness sake!" He didn't have the energy to hurry after her as she stormed away.

- - -

Walter's mind was elsewhere next afternoon as he shifted boxes and furniture into Holly's new house. She was cheerfully instructing him in which room to place what, laughing and joking, unaware of his sombre mood. Walter had reluctantly left before Flora was up and about next morning. He had had many things to do before going to help Holly later that day and with all hope now the small object nestled in his pocket would be enough to bring Flora round later that evening when he finally got to speak to her.

"You are doing an amazing job," Holly giggled sitting in front of her dressing table and arranging a few of the objects she had already placed on it. "I feel quite guilty sitting here while you do all the strenuous work."

"It's my pleasure," Walter had insisted, as he placed another heavy box full of her feminine treasures beside her.

"Can I offer you something cool and refreshing?" Holly asked as she watched the sweat drip along the creases on his forehead.

"Maybe in a while. You wanted the rest of the boxes in the spare bedroom?" He asked, subtly brushing away her hand, which had been creeping up his bulging bicep. He had been trying to ignore her flirtatious behaviour. He wished that he could turn to her and tell her not to bother, that he wasn't interested in her at all, yet he knew that it would ruin his and Flora's cover. Just as long as he still had Flora had would be able to cope with Holly's tedious company.

"That would be wonderful if you could do that. Most of them contain my husband's belongings and I'm still trying to work out what to do with them. Do I want to get them out and imagine that he is here, or do I hid them away in a closet somewhere?" Walter didn't answer her. He could remembering having to make a similar decision after Marie's death. He had chosen the latter and regretted it later…Locked away in the closet under the stairs were many boxes containing Marie's belongings. That cupboard hadn't been opened for years and the what was inside haunted Walter's thoughts.

Walter had only managed to put these thoughts to the back of his head as he entered his yard that evening. He had heard Flora creeping around in the pantry, so making sure no one was around he slid in after her. He slid his arms around her while whispering playfully in her ear, "Are my parents back yet or do have the house to ourselves?"

"You sound like some eager teenager," she hissed bitterly at him, removing his arms from around her waist and striding out into the kitchen. "Maybe you should go have a bath…you smell like you've just got back from some tart's boudoir…oh no sorry I've just remembered, you have haven't you."

"You're not still on that are you?" He sighed, as he tried to encircle her waist again. "Darling can't we just forget about that, can't we just enjoyed this time we get to spend alone together?"

Freezing, she turned to glare at him in disgust, "you know maybe you've just like your brother below the belt and you're already brushing me off for someone else." Walter's face turned from one of desperation to one of revolt.

"All afternoon I ignored Holly's advances partly for you and then I return hoping to make things better between us and you dare compare me to my brother…" He glared at her for a second longer before storming into the sitting room.

Following him into sitting room, she found him searching through the chest that stood in the corner of the room. Seeming to find what he was looking for he straightened up, holding a key up in front of her. "You really want to know?" She looked at him puzzled as he led her out into the hall. "Do you honestly want me to share with you all the secrets that have been kept locked away for so long?" He asked her, as he pushed the key into the lock of the closet under the staircase. He paused waiting for an answer from her.

"I want to share my life with you Walter, that means knowing all the past and all the wounds as well as looking forward to a brighter future."

Smiling bravely at her, he twisted the key and breathing deeply pulled the door open, finally feeling ready to face the past with the help of the woman he truly loved.

The cupboard hadn't been opened since the morning Marie's things had been hidden away, not so long after her death. Flora didn't quite know what to expect as he opened the door. She knew it contained Marie's belongings but she didn't know the specifics.

Finally, after a few moments of just staring into the cupboard, Walter pulled out about half a dozen boxes and dragged them through to the sitting room. Stepping back, he observed the boxes in the room.

"Which one first?" He asked nervously and Flora randomly pointed to one of the boxes.

"Want to do it together?" She questioned, as she noticed he hesitated after settling down by the box. He waved at the first box, silently telling her she was going to have to do it for him. So after crawling towards it, she cautiously dragged it open.

On the very top was some neatly folded white material. After looking towards Walter for permission, she pulled out a beautiful, long flowing wedding dress. Flora's mouth dropped as she observed the delicate fabric and the intricate design.

"She made it herself…with help from her mother," Walter whispered to her, reaching out to run a hand along the stunning silky bodice.

"It's amazing, certainly more impressive than what I wore to my wedding."

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone look quite so elegant as she did when I first saw her in this dress," Walter croaked, desperately holding back tears.

Flora swallowed hard as she listened to him intently. She knew she should be livid with him for spending the day with Holly, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She just wanted to reach out and squeeze him in her embrace until she took all his pain away. "I'm sure she looked absolutely delightful," Flora smiled encouragingly.

Nodding, Walter leaned forward, braving to continue himself. The rest of the box contained mainly clothes. Walter gave her a sombre commentary on which items of clothing she was wearing on their first trip out together, which clothes she wore the night he took her out to dinner and proposed to her, which clothes had a huge dirty gravy stain on them from Sunday dinner when she hadn't been able to control her giggles and had ended up spilling gravy all over herself (much to the annoyance of Emily) and so on.

The next box contained a few bit and bobs that had been lying around their room, a hair brush, a half full bottle of perfume, a book with a bookmark hanging out of the middle. Towards the bottom was a shirt which Flora was quite sure didn't belong to Marie.

"I've been looking for this everywhere," Walter murmured, pulling out the shirt. "I'd forgotten that she was re-sewing a button," he added, pointing at the thread and needle hanging off from the button. "She was amazing with a needle, could whip you up a baby garment in minutes…" He trailed off and moved towards the labelled box he wished to open.

"Baby clothes," Flora whispered, preferring to stare at the box, than have to view the tears rolling down Walter's cheeks as he pulled out the tiny clothes.

"He was the most adorable creature you can imagine. Not so unlike Izzy actually. Yet he was so tiny and weak I was scared to even hold him at first. He looked so delicate, I didn't want to hurt him in anyway. I just wanted to keep him locked tightly away until he looked big enough to face the world."

"What happened?" Flora asked, not entirely sure she wanted to hear this story.

"Marie never got chance to hold him…I can just remember her lying in bed, absolutely motionless. She looked so peaceful, while I was in so much pain. I shook her, trying to prove to the doctor that she wouldn't give up on our son and myself just yet…of course she didn't wake." He paused, running his fingers over the soft material beneath his hands.

"The baby was never named. I struggled for weeks, but nothing seemed perfect enough to fit my darling little one. He lived for just over 2 weeks before passing away. He just wasn't quite strong enough and capable of surviving without his mother. I've never felt so inadequate, I couldn't even look after my own child. I felt so ashamed, as if I'd failed Marie. She lived on in that little baby and then one morning I woke up find they were both gone for good. So that is when I decided to lock away all the memories. I couldn't wake up every morning and open my wardrobe to find Marie's clothing, I couldn't bare the fact that everywhere I turned there was something that reminded me of her or the baby. I thought locking everything away would help me forget…"

"But it didn't, did it?" Flora replied, swiping at the tears on her face before moving towards him, gently taking his hand.

He shook his head

"The reason I wanted to share this with you Flora is because I'm ready now. I want to face the memories because I've realised I can't go forward until this is done with. I can't share my life with you if I'm still holding on to the past."

"And that is really what you wish to do? Share your life with me? No more secrets from each other?"

Smiling up at her, he trailed the back of his finger along her face, before answering, "You know that is what I want."

Tapping his pocket, he reached his hand inside and pulled out the little box he'd been playing with earlier.

"I know it must have been hard for you, me not wanting anyway to know about us yet…but I hope this will convince you that I am never ever going to leave you," Walter whispered, passing the box to her to open.

Inside was the most gorgeous delicate ring she had ever seen in her life. A thin gold band, unique, with a stunning jewel on the top, "it belonged to my grandmother, on my mother's side. It's been in the vaults since she died, too beautiful to be pawned I believe, even for Robert. Marie inherited her grandmother's engagement ring so this was almost forgotten about…" he trailed off, reaching out for her hand and sliding the dazzling ring onto her finger, smiling up at the staggered expression on her face.

"I hope you will understand and respect the fact that I don't wish you to wear it just yet…in a couple of weeks I promise it'll be time for the two of us to come clean to the world and you will be able to wear it for the rest of your life."

"I really don't know what to say…" she murmured dreamily, "I suppose I should begin by apologising for the assumptions I made earlier." He shook his head, touching her chin tenderly.

"I'm not Robert, Flora, you just have to trust me…can you do that?"

"Over the years, after so many incidents have happened and you've been through so much…you begin to realise that you can't trust anyone…not even yourself at times. I'm not sure I can quite look you in the eye and tell you with all sincerity that I'd trust you with my life."

"I don't expect you to." He reassured her, "I know you've been through so much and I appreciate that, but you must know that I'm nothing like my brother and could happily swear that to you. I'd never do anything that I know would hurt you or jeopardise what we have together. I l…care for you so much, you know that and I'm sure in time you'll learn to trust me just as much as I trust you. Until then however, you must remember that nothing is or will ever happen between myself and Mrs. Holly Dawson. You have my word."

--------------


End file.
